PHANTOMS & SHADOWS
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has found himself in a predicament when a girl falls into his lap. The Angel of Death is after her and she knows of a portal that goes to the Demon world. Ciel and Sebastian offer their hospitality and protection to Veroncia and her demon bodyguard as they work to find a way to either kill the Angel of Death or destroy the portal.
1. Shadows are Darker at Night

Ohayo mina!

This is my very first Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler story so please be nice. I saw it onNetflix one day and decided to try it out and found I liked it. This story is set when Ciel Phantomhive is 18, not 12. Love him as a kd but felt like I needed to have him older for my type of writing. Those who have read previous stories know what I'm talking about. Hope you like it.

Pleade review at the end. It would help out a lot. I am also open to suggestions as this story continues.

-Ookami

* * *

"Young Master what seems to trouble you?" Sebastian asked. They were in their carriage, coming back from the Ice Fair.

"Nothing," Ciel muttered.

"Are you sure? You seem confused," Sebastian pressed.

"I'm sure it was nothing to worry about," the teenager muttered.

It had been eight years since Sebastian went into a contract for Ciel Phantomhive. They had avenged his parents death and all who were responsible were dead as well. Sebastian had decided to stay with Ciel since he had grown fond of him over the years being his butler.

They reached the manor and it out and headed inside. Sebastian took Ciel's cloak and hat as Ciel went up the stairs when there was a knock on the door. Everyone froze and narrowed their eyes on the door. That knock had been loud as if urgent. Sebastian walked to the door, Ciel's things already put away and opened it, revealing the Queen's butler, Ash.

In one of his arms he held someone who was cloaked. Ciel frowned as he realized it was a girl in his arm and crossed his arms as he stood on the small landing. Sebastian stepped back to let him enter and a maid came in carrying a travel bag.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ciel snapped.

"I was on my way to come visit you, Lord Phantomhive, when I came upon this young woman. We found her in the snow unconscious and bleeding," Ash spoke calmly. "A blizzard is on its way do we couldn't head back to get a doctor."

"Who is she?" Mey-Rin asked as she came in with Baldroy, Finnian, and Tanaka.

"We're not quite positive. Sebastian do you think you could take care of her?"

"That is a woman's job, not a butlers. Sebastian bring some tea to my study," Ciel ordered and headed upstairs.

"Would it intrigue you if I told you that she wears a necklace of the Phantomhive?" Ash called and Ciel stopped to look at him, visibly surprised.

"Where was she injured?" Sebastian asked.

"Her upper arm is severely injured and had a small cut across her cheek."

"I'll take her," Sebastian spoke then gently pulled the girl into his arms and froze as the hood fell off.

She had hair black as night that was curled and half of it was pulled up. Her face made her look vulnerable, especially with that cut and she looked about 15 or 16. There was no make-up and Sebastian saw the necklace that bore the Phantomhive crest.

"Is she familiar?" Ciel called.

"I'm not positive young master," Sebastian frowned as he walked up the stairs with the girl in his arms. Ciel looked down at her and his visible eye narrowed slightly.

"Clean her wounds then have Mey-Rin clean her up. Don't go to far from her and if she wakes, being her to me," Ciel ordered then walked down the hall.

"Of course, my master," Sebastian bowed his head slightly before calling for Mey-Rin to get warm water as he entered the first room to the left of the stairs.

He laid her on the bed and unclasped the cloak to reveal a dark red dress with quarter sleeves except the left sleeve had been ripped completely to reveal a badly bandaged shoulder and arm of the dress's fabric. He pulled off the fabric as Mey-Rin came in with water and Finnian came in with bandages. Sebastian got to work and had to sew up the wound on her arm due to the deepness of it before he ripped her dress more to wrap her shoulder and arm expertly. Finnian left as the maid that had been with Ash came in with a bag.

"I'll be right outside, tell me when you finish cleaning her up," Sebastian spoke then left so the two girls could get to work.

They pulled off the dress, leaving her in her underwear and corset. The maid pulled out a simple dress from the bag as Mey-Rin used a clean rag to was the dirt from the girl's skin then they got her into the light blue cocktail styled dress. The sleeves barely went off her shoulders while there was a slit on the side that went to mid thigh. The maid zipped up the side of the dress when the girl groaned as Mey-Rin held her in a sitting position. They watched as her eyes opened, revealing eyes the color of blood.

"Sebastian!" Mey-Rin called as the girl scrambled back to the head of the bed, her eyes wide in fear.

"What is it?" he came in.

"She's awake," the maid spoke simply. "I'm going to alter this dress so we don't have to throw it aw..."

"Burn it," the girl whimpered. "I never want to see it again. Where am I?"

"The Phantomhive Manor. Would you care to explain that necklace you wear and who you are?" Sebastian asked and her hand came up to the amulet hanging on the chain.

"A man named Lau said I would be safe if I came here."

"Please answer my questions."

"Where is Lord Phantomhive?" she asked, ignoring the question.

"Can you walk?" Sebastian asked, suppressing a sigh as she crawled to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the floor and stood up. She seemed fine but after a couple steps she started to fall and he caught her, being careful of her arm as he pulled her into his, bridal style. "Syra, burn the dress and Mey-Rin clean this room up."

"Yes sir," both spoke as Sebastian walked out. He walked down the hall and knocked on the study door before opening it.

"Excuse me Young Master but she has awakened," Sebastian spoke as he enter the room. He carried the girl over to a chair and set her down and helped her sit.

"Who are you and what are you doing with a necklace of the Phantomhive?" Ciel demanded.

"I've always had it Lord Phantomhive. My mother and father told me to never take it off," the girl spoke as she shifted in the seat. "I am Veronica Shadows."

"Lady Shadow?" Sebastian seemed surprised. "What are you doing away from your home? Surely your mother and father..."

"They're dead!" Veronica snapped. "I wouldn't have left unless I had to. They killed my parents and hung them in the great room for me to see then set the manor on fire with me still inside. I was able to escape but I had to go through the window to do it so that's why I am injured. There was a person there..."

Veronica frowned and stared at the wall of books across from her. Sebastian saw her eyes flash back and forth as if she was reading the titles and soon she narrowed her eyes on one. They watched as she forced herself to her feet and stumbled over to the bookshelves and her hand slid across the cover of one.

"The angel..." she whispered as her eyes closed.

"Angela?!" Ciel gasped.

"No," Veronica whispered as she pulled the book off the shelf and slid to her knees and opened the book to a page without looking in the index. "Death... Black as night, cold as stone... Kills the light, takes their thrones... Demon of heart, angel of mind... He makes his mark and moves through the night... The Archangel moves quickly, he won't stop..."

"Sebastian, what is she talking about?" Ciel muttered as Veronica fell silent.

"The angel of death, Angela's other counterpart except their goals were similar. Lady shadow, why would he have come after your family?" Sebastian spoke and saw her freeze as her hands clenched. "Lady Shadow?"

"I..." she clutched her head and started to shake. "I..."

"Ciel!"

"Lizzie!" Ciel gasped. "Sebastian, make sure she does not come in. Tell her I'm in a meeting."

"Of course, young master?" Sebastian bowed then left.

"Lady Shadow, do you need anything?" Ciel asked as he got up and knelt next to the shaking girl and she shook her head.

"This is why Death came to my family," she whispered as she lowered her hands and flipped through the pages of the book she had pulled out and stopped on a page with several pictures of arches with symbols on it.

"What is this?" Ciel frowned confused.

"It is said that there was a piece of architecture named the Shadow's arch," Sebastian spoke as he came in with a tray of tea. "The Shadow's Arch is connected to the world of demons."

"For a butler, you seem to know a lot," Veronica whispered as got to her feet.

"I'm just one hell of a butler," Sebastian smiled as he set the tray on the desk and poured the tea while Ciel helped Veronica sit down. Ciel realized that she wasn't wearing shoes and noticed that there was a little blood showing through the bandages. "Here you go Lady Shadow."

"Thank you," Veronica whispered.

"So where is this arch?" Ciel asked.

"Not many know about it's true location," Veronica whispered as she took a sip of tea.

"Do you?" Ciel asked calmly.

"Possibly," she spoke with a small smirk.

"Why was Death after your family?" Sebastian asked.

"We knew certain things about the Shadow Arch that Death feared. We could create a portal to the demon world. I remember you Sebastian from when my father showed me the portal ten years ago."

"I see, so that's why you looked familiar," Sebastian frowned slightly. "You ran into me in your excitement. Didn't you have a butler of your own?"

"He was released from his contract when father died. My bodyguard was in the demon world when Death came. He will find me when he comes back," Veronica spoke calmly.

"How is your arm Lady Shadow?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

"It's fine," she shrugged and continued to sip her tea as she crossed on leg over the other, unfortunately for the men, it made her reveal a lot of leg from the slit. "Thank you for the tea. As soon as my body guard shows up, we'll get out of your hair..."

"If Lau said you would be safe here then you should stay until your out of danger," Sebastian spoke as he picked up the dishes and put them on the tray. "I'll be right back to show you to your room Lady Shadow."

"He's very proper, isn't he? For a demon anyway," Veronica smirked.

"He's always been that way," Ciel spoke as he opened a book and sat back down at his desk. "You really met him when you were younger?"

"Yes, I was six at the time so I don't remember much but I did remember his kindness unlike other demons," Veronica smiled before Sebastian came back in.

"Lady Shadow, if you would follow me, I'll escort you to your room," Sebastian bowed to her and she stood up and followed him out, glad she wasn't as shaky as before. "I would like to change those bandages before you retire ma'am."

"Isn't that a doctors job?" she asked.

"I'm just a hell of a butler," Sebastian spoke quietly as he opened a door and let her walk in. "I hope these rooms are better for your liking than the ones you woke up in."

"I'll call you in as soon as I change," Veronica spoke and he left.

She slid out of the dress and found her small back and pulled out a pair of short shorts, a tank top and a button up shirt. She pulled on the cloths, leaving the strap of her injured shoulder off and called Sebastian back in. He had bandages ready and she moved to the edge of the bed so he could work quickly. She saw stitches and sighed, knowing that it had been a severe wound. Soon he was done already and stepping back. Veronica pulled on the shirt and Sebastian left so she could sleep.


	2. Daiki Sakamoto

Ohayo mina,

Thank you for those who have looked at this story, even though only one has reviewed. That won't stop me from continuing this story though.

-Ookami

* * *

"Young master, it is time to wake up." I opened my eyes and sighed as I saw that the sun had barely come up. Sebastian came towards the bed with a pile of clothes in his hands. "May I be frank young master?"

"What is it?" I spoke as I got up. He turned his back as I dressed sighed.

"It does not add up, Lady Shadow's encounter with the Death Angel. No one has ever survived after a meeting with him and yet she is still very much alive with only minimal injuries."

"It makes you wonder doesn't it Sebastian," I smirked as I slid on my shoes and fixed the black pants so they went over my shoes then tucked in my shirt and slid on my vest. He turned and fixed the tie as I pulled on my suit coat. "Have you checked on her today?"

"She is still sleeping."

"What about Lizzie? How did you handle her last night?"

"I told her that you were busy the rest of the night as well as for the next few weeks and that if she kept coming then you wouldn't be able to get your work done," Sebastian spoke as he straightened up.

"What the…?!" a scream echoed from the hallway and I pushed past Sebastian and froze seeing a dark skinned man with a sword at his waist. Mey-Rin was on the ground shaking as she stared up at the man who looked about Sebastian's size while his hair reminded me of Agni except it was black instead of white.

"Who are you and why are you trespassing on my land?" I demanded and the man turned to me and I stiffened slightly at the sight of his golden eyes.

"Lord Phantomhive, it is a pleasure to meet you but please tell me where my mistress is," the man asked as he bowed.

"Your mistress?" I frowned.

"Daiki, is that you?" I turned my head and saw Veronica Shadows come out of the room next to mine. She was in a pair of black pants and a red top that went to mid-thigh. There was one sleeve and it ended at her shoulder while her other arm was bare, her bandages visible. "I thought you had several more days of leave?"

"Lady Veronica!" the man ran to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "When Hisoka returned home, I had asked him why he was there and not at the manor and he told me what happened. I came back as soon as I heard. Forgive me for leaving at such an unfortunate time."

"Daiki, let me go… it hurts…" my heart tightened slightly at the sound of her voice in pain and the man instantly let her go and got on one knee and bowed as she touched her injured shoulder.

"Forgive me milady, I did not see."

"Daiki Sakamoto, how is it that one such as yourself has been bound to a woman?" Sebastian asked. I looked at him and saw amusement.

"Sebastian Michaelis, I could ask you the same," the dark man smirked as he slowly got to his feet. "Milady, we should be going…"

"We can't," Veronica whispered as she took a few steps back and hit the wall before she slid to the ground. "Death himself is after me because of the arch."

"Surely you are mistaken milady. How could he even know about it?"

"Why else would they be dead Daiki?!" Veronica snapped as she looked up at Daiki. "You will silence yourself in matters you were not present for."

"That is no way for a lady to behave," I frowned and she laughed.

"I've never been much for the whole lady personality. It always gave me a headache," she smirked as she slowly got back to her feet. "I'm going back to bed. Sebastian, will you bring some bandages in so I can take care of my shoulder?"

"Of course, milady," Sebastian bowed and she walked back into her room. "You have been tamed by a child Daiki."

"We are bound much tighter than you and Lord Phantomhive. I don't have much of a choice considering that she's a Shadow. How severe was her wound?"

"I had to stitch it close," Sebastian spoke as he walked down the hall. "If you'll excuse me, I should go find some bandages so Lady Shadow can calm down."

"Make sure you never anger her, Sebastian. She is worse than a demon at their worst with that attitude of hers," Daiki sighed.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sebastian smirked as he disappeared.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"She knows the ways of the sword almost as well as myself, Lord Phantomhive, due to me teaching her to protect herself. She had finally gotten tired of being useless and having to be saved all the time. If I had been a lesser demon, I wouldn't be here right now."

* * *

I sat in the window and sighed as I looked out at the morning sky. It was still early in the morning and I was already irked. I closed my eyes and started hitting my head against the wall behind me until there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," I called as I opened my eyes and looked at the door as Sebastian came in.

"Surely hitting your head won't help you Lady Shadow," he smirked as he set a pile of bandages nearby.

"Please just call me Veronica. We've known each other well enough from when I was a kid," I sighed and he nodded. "Would you help me with the bandages?"

"Of course," he bowed then came to me as I turned on the window seal so he could have full access to my shoulder. He worked quickly and was finished in record speed. "Is there anything I can get you Veronica?"

"Somewhere so I can vent out my anger?"

"The fields behind the manor are spacious enough that I'm not worried. You could play with Pluto," he smirked and I frowned.

"Who?" I asked and he pointed out the window. I turned and saw a silver haired man clinging to the window. He was wearing nothing but a collar. "What the hell? Why do you have some man on your property in a collar?"

"He must have torn his cloths," Sebastian sighed. "Pluto is a demon hound and has the ability to turn into a more human form."

"Excellent," I smiled as i got to my feet. I slid on my boots that went to mid-calf then braided my waist length black hair over my shoulder. I opened the window and jumped out and landed on my feet, two stories below. "Pluto, come here!"

The man jumped down from the window and transformed into a large dog that was about twelve feet tall. I smirked and jumped up onto his back and tugged on his fur and he started running towards the backyard.

* * *

"Where is Lady Veronica?" Daiki asked as Sebastian set my food in front of me.

"She went out for a little bit. Something about venting her anger?" Sebastian spoke and I saw Daiki pale slightly.

"Where did she go?" I focused on Daiki and saw that he was shaking slightly.

"Playing with our demon hound in the back fields. I'm sure she's fine."

"A demon hound? Where did you acquire one of those?"

"We were given Pluto several years back," I spoke as I started eating. "Is there a problem? You seem slightly shaken."

"Lady Veronica's anger is no laughing matter. If she went to vent it out then she usually goes on some destructive streak. As I have told you, Young Lord, her anger rivals a demons."

"Oh please, if I rivaled an angry demon, then the whole demonic world would fear me." Veronica came into the room, smirking. "That dog really does know how to help vent anger, thank you Sebastian for suggesting that I went out with him to the fields."

"It was no problem. Veronica, can I get you something to eat?"

"That would be nice, thank you," she smiled as she sat in the chair next to me.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with my mistress?" Daiki demanded and I was curious as well. I looked at Veronica and she just laughed at the two demons.

"Daiki it is simple, I've known him longer," Veronica smiled. "My first trip to the demon world, I ran into him and he showed me around. For the next three years of my travels there, he was my escort. I consider him a good friend, while you still have yet to prove yourself Daiki since I've only known you a couple years."

"Yes milady," Daiki bowed his head as Sebastian disappeared into the kitchen.

"How is your arm, Lady Shadow?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Do you really have to be all formal with me? I never wanted that title I was born to receive. I may be a Shadow but I am not the head of the family…"

"On the contrary, Lady Veronica, you are the head. You are the last of your family so no matter if you want to accept or refuse your position, it was given to you the moment your parents left this world," Daiki spoke as he stood against the wall.

"I don't remember saying that you could speak," Veronica narrowed her eyes at the dark man and I noticed him tense as he lowered his head.

"Here you go Veronica, a specialty of mine," Sebastian spoke as he appeared in the room behind Veronica and set her plate down.

"You remembered…?" her voice was soft.

"Of course, I don't forget those dear to me," Sebastian spoke and I narrowed my eyes at how the two interacted.

"Daiki, go to my safe house and pick up my things," Veronica spoke suddenly as Sebastian poured her some tea. "I cannot let things get out of more control."

"Of course, milady," Daiki bowed.

"Take Finnian and Baldroy with you," I spoke. "They can help."

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive. I'll be back as soon as I can," Daiki bowed then left with the two boys as Mey-Rin and Tanaka entered.

"Young Master, this just arrived for you," Mey-Rin spoke as she handed me a letter. I looked at the seal and sighed.

"Most inconvenient, her summoning you now," Sebastian muttered as he came over.

* * *

I watched as Ciel opened the letter that had arrived and noticed the seal of the Queen.

"You one of her pawns?" I frowned and his one sapphire eye narrowed at me over the letter.

"Do not disrespect Queen Victoria, milady and no I am not a simple pawn."

"Whatever, you are bound to her orders," I smirked as I finished eating.

"She wishes to meet you," Ciel spoke and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How in the world would she know I exist? Mother and father made it so I wasn't known to the government," I growled.

"Her butler, Ash, was the one who brought you to us. He and his maid left earlier this morning when the blizzard ended," Sebastian spoke as I got to my feet.

"Damn, I shouldn't have come here," I spoke as I started walking out of the room.

"Why are you so adamant about avoiding the queen? Are you hiding more than just a way to the demon world?" Ciel asked and I looked at him.

"My aunt hasn't been in her right mind since her husband died. Do not assume such nonsense to the secrets of my family," I snapped and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Did she just say aunt?" I asked Sebastian as he cleaned up the dishes. "She is related to the Queen?"

"Her father's brother was the late Prince Albert," Sebastian spoke nonchalantly. "She was kept hidden so she wasn't assaulted by the public for being a royal and possible successor to the throne. That is why she acts more like a rebel, not the lady she should be. She doesn't want to be acknowledged as an heir."

"And I assume you know this because you two are close?" I snorted as I got to my feet.

"Young master, are you jealous that I know her well while you don't?"

"There is no reason for me to be jealous of a butler's life outside the contract," I snapped. "I'll be up in my study."

"Very well, young master," Sebastian bowed as I walked off.

"You shouldn't treat him so rudely." I looked up and saw Veronica sitting on top of one of the chandeliers that were over the stairs. "Don't use a Demon Contract in such a way; it is despicable to remind the demon bound that he has no control of his own. Especially Sebastian when he has to take care of a brat like you."

"Are you not under a contract as well?" I snapped at her and she smirked.

"That may be so but Daiki's contract is to protect me with his life, not to pamper me. I've taken care of myself my whole life, he's just there to take the bullet so to speak," she hummed as she jumped off the chandelier and landed on the railing.


	3. Cannot Be Contained

Ohayo mina,

Thank you for those who have looked at this story and to those who have read through the past couple chapters. I know people sometimes forget to review at the end of a chapter, I am at fault for doing such on several occasions. Whether this story gets reviews or not, will not stop me from writing this story out. I am trying to expand my knowledge of anime and letting myself watch more varieties even if the summaries don't seem to great at first. This Anime was one of those and i soon liked Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.

I do not own anything except the Veronica Shadows, her family, and Daiki Sakamoto.

Please enjoy

-Ookami

* * *

_"Daiki's contract is to protect me with his life, not to pamper me. I've taken care of myself my whole life, he's just there to take the bullet so to speak," she hummed as she jumped off the chandelier and landed on the railing._

* * *

She looked down at me as she stood on the railing, her red eyes blank of any emotion. She crouched down, showing amazing balance so she was level with me and just stared at me.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped and noticed her lips turn up slightly but not too much. If I had been farther back, I wouldn't have seen it.

"You," she whispered. "You are intriguing, hiding everything behind that façade of yours. So when is this meeting supposed to take place with the Queen?"

"What?" I frowned at the sudden change of subject.

"When does Aunt Victoria what to meet me?" she smirked as she jumped off the railing and stood to my left.

"Next Sunday," I replied.

"So I have a week before I have to face her? Perfect. Do you have a pool?"

"No, it is not proper for a high class subject to just go swimming."

"Well I'm not proper, am I?" she smirked. "Bassy!"

"Veronica, don't call me by such low nicknames," Sebastian frowned. "What did you need?"

"How is it you don't have a pool?"

"Besides it being winter, it is the young master's home. He doesn't have time for such games as a Phantomhive."

"Fun sucker," she pouted and stuck her tongue out before running upstairs.

"She still acts like a child," Sebastian smirked. "Some things won't change."

"She acted this way as a kid as well?" I asked surprised.

"This how you would have been if you hadn't been of high class and if you had lived like a third class family. She was taught to be proper but she never paid heed to her studies," Sebastian spoke calmly. "She's either one or two years younger than you."

"Bring some tea up to my study," I ordered and walked up the stairs. I entered my study and sighed as I sat down.

"Did you really where this short of shorts as a kid?" I flinched and saw Veronica standing before the wall of portraits around the door. "You could pass as a girl."

"Please keep the insults to yourself," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" she turned and frowned as she looked at me.

"You confuse me Lady Veronica," I replied honestly.

"How so...my behavior?"

"Yes." She laughed as she walked over and looked out the window.

"It's snowing again," she pouted. "I don't have any of my winter clothes."

"Why would you go outside in the snow?"

"To play of course, Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my..."

"There is no need to finish that vulgar statement Veronica," Sebastian spoke as he came in with a tray.

"You're no fun, Bassy," I saw her pout again and internally chuckled while I made sure my emotions where in check. "I'm bored."

"So find a book. Those in this house don't have time to play, except Pluto."

"He fell asleep as soon as we came back from the fields; he's no fun anymore today."

"What do you think I would be able to do about that? I'm a Phantomhive butler," Sebastian spoke as he poured my tea.

"Hisoka always had time to keep me from being bored."

"Don't blame me for your problem Veronica. Why don't you go play the piano?"

"You have a piano?" she asked happily.

"Sebastian, show her the music room," I ordered.

"Of course, young master," Sebastian bowed. "Veronica?"

"I'm coming," she smiled and ran out of the room.

"She should be calm for the next couple hours or so. I have things to do."

"Get out of here," I sighed as I drank my tea. About ten minutes later, Sebastian came back in and picked up the tea cup and started to leave. "You act different around that girl."

"She was a kid that never ran from me even after she saw my true form and I tried to kill her when she ran into me the first time we met. That day, I was seconds from sucking her soul out and she just smiled and laughed at me. She wasn't even seven yet and knew..."

"What made you stop from feeding off her?" I asked intrigued.

"When she smiled at me, she told me that she knew I wouldn't do it. She had known what I had been about to do and had faith that I wouldn't kill her. After I had put her down in my surprise, she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street where Lord Shadow had been talking to a few demons that were looking for work in this world. After that day, I found myself being her escort around the Demon World. It might have as well been a contract with her, so many kept trying to attack her. She always went looking for trouble back then. So considering her usual behavior, she's quite well behaved at the moment."

"That's behaved?" I frowned but then fell silent as I heard the piano echo from down the hallway.

"This may be the only time she truly acts proper," Sebastian spoke with a smirk as he walked out of the room to go do his chores before lunch.

I leaned back in my seat for a few minutes and listened to the foreign music as it reached me. Eventually, I got to my feet and walked over to the piano room and stood in the doorway. There was no music on the white grand piano and the lid was open. I looked at Veronica and saw that her eyes were closed as her hands flowed across the keys. I heard that one end and was amazed as she flowed from the ending chords into another piece of music that was unfamiliar.

"How long are you going to stand there, Lord Phantomhive?" I blinked in surprise and saw that her eyes were open know and she was looking at me while she kept paying. "If you have nothing better to do, you can sit down and listen."

"What are these pieces you are playing? They are unfamiliar to me," I spoke as I entered and sat on the chair near the white piano.

"They are original pieces I've worked on for years," she whispered as she looked at the piano. "It wasn't easy to finish them or even remember them."

"Why didn't you write them down?"

"I could never remember them when I tried to do that. But this way, I don't ever have to carry around sheet music," she smirked as her eyes closed.

"You have a talent that many wish for Lady Veronica," I commented and saw her smirk but she didn't respond as her hands pressed the keys. "How long will it take for Daiki to get your things?"

"If your servants are of any use besides breaking things, then they should be here in two days. They have to go all the way to the cliffs to reach my safe house."

"I see, forgive me for the interruptions," I whispered and fell silent as her next piece ended. She started playing another piece and I closed my eyes and paid attention to the music.

* * *

"Young master, it is time for the day meal."

I flinched slightly and saw that Sebastian was standing in front of me and that I was lying on the couch, my feet still on the floor. I looked around as I sat up and saw that we were the only ones in the room. I got to my feet and frowned slightly.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked at the clock and realized that I had been in here for several hours.

"You fell asleep an hour ago so Veronica left so you could sleep. She is borrowing one of your cloaks and was wandering the grounds," Sebastian spoke as I walked past him and out of the room.

"Is it wise for her to be on her own with Death after her?"

"She is with Pluto and Mey-Rin is on the roofs keeping an eye on her. She is safe and if he came, I would know it before he even reached the edge of the property line. Don't worry so much, Veronica can take care of herself when she puts her mind to it and has a weapon on her."

"Did you…?"

"No, she had several guns in that bag of hers as well as a small blade. She is armed with her own weapons. Now come before the meal gets cold."

* * *

I welcomed the cold as I walked out into the snow covered hedge maze and let the cloak I had been given to wear drag. I felt the weight of the two guns on my thighs and my dagger strapped to my lower back. I felt the cold of the snow around my calves, going inches below my boots.

_'Father, why did you have me always wear this necklace? We are not related to the Phantomhives and yet you were persistent to make me swear to never take it off. Why is that? Damn it, why did you have to keep so many secrets and not trust me with the truth? Now I'll never learn the truth behind this necklace, but I promised to never part with it or ever release the secret of the portal to anyone. I will not fall to the tricks of Death even if my life depended on it. I will not break my promises to you."_

"If you stay out here any longer Veronica, you could get sick. It's been about an hour and the day meal is ready," Sebastian appeared to my left and I smirked.

"Still the brotherly figure, I see," I smiled as I started back-tracking my footprints out of the maze.

"You know that I'll never stop that," Sebastian spoke as he pulled me into his arms and jumped out of the maze.

"While I'm alive yes, but what about when I die? I'm still human Sebastian; I'm mortal while you are not."

"Do not dwell on the future when you should be focused on the present," Sebastian smiled as we landed on the front step and walked inside. I pulled off the cloak and he took it as I walked into the dining room. "It is not appropriate for a woman to carry weapons in the presence of others while eating."

"I don't care, Phantomhive can kiss my…"

"Again with the language, where did you learn to start talking that way? It is very unbecoming of you," Sebastian frowned.

"I don't care," I smirked as I walked past him and into the dining area.

"Lady Veronica, you shouldn't go wandering off when you are in danger," Ciel spoke as I sat down and Sebastian set my food in front of me.

"I go wherever I like, Lord Phantomhive. I am like the wind, I cannot be caged," I whispered then started to eat.


	4. Mysterious Behaviours

Ohayo mina,

I do not own anything except the Veronica Shadows, her family, and Daiki Sakamoto.

Please enjoy

-Ookami

* * *

_"I go wherever I like, Lord Phantomhive. I am like the wind, I cannot be caged," I whispered then started to eat._

* * *

-Two Days Later-

"Lady Veronica, your butler is back," Ciel spoke as he came into the library where I was reading.

"How many times must I tell you that he is not my butler? He is my bodyguard, only a shield," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So he's just a pawn?"

"I thought you understood that days ago," I frowned as I closed the book I was reading and stood up. I fixed my shirt as I walked out of the room and down to the main floor as Daiki, Finnian, and Baldroy came in with trunks. "Daiki, did you find it?"

"Yes milady, It's inside the carriage in its case," Daiki spoke and I smirked as I dashed past him and into the snow.

I hurried over to the carriage and opened the door, revealing the black and gold detailed case. The case it's self was about three and a half feet long and six inches wide. I grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the carriage and ran back inside before I got any colder being barefoot.

"Seriously Veronica, you would have more common sense than to go outside without shoes," Sebastian frowned and I laughed at him as I ran up the stairs and into the room I had been staying at.

I set the case on the bed and sighed in relief that the seal hadn't been tampered with. I grabbed my dagger from under my pillow and pricked my finger, letting blood bead out. I pressed my finger to the indent under the handle and saw the black carved designs glow red as it activated. I heard several clicks before the case opened, revealing a blade that was two and a half feet long, forged in the Japanese katana style and two small daggers that could easily be strapped inside a sleeve or in a boot.

"You acted all excited like a kid at Christmas for blades?" Sebastian came in carrying a small bag in. He set the bag down as the others came in, carrying a trunk each.

"These weapons are no ordinary blades, these were forged by demons," I smirked as I picked up the katana and unsheathed it, revealing a black blade.

"How did you come by demonic blades?" Sebastian frowned and I smirked as I put the blade back.

"I had them made for her when she beat me for the first time," Daiki spoke as he came in. "If she had been armed when her home was attacked, the enemy wouldn't have had a chance. Death himself would most likely start running. There is only one way to scare a winged demon."

* * *

"What way is that?" I asked curious as I finally entered her room.

"You ground them to the earth by cutting off their wings or severely injuring them," she spoke as she close the case and locked it. "Daiki, did you have any trouble?"

"No milady, the entrance was well hidden."

"Good, now leave."

"Yes, Lady Veronica."

I stepped away from the door, still inside the room while the servants left except Sebastian who walked closer to her.

"Veronica, do you need any help unpacking?" Sebastian asked her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"No but thanks for the offer. I would like some time alone," she replied and he nodded. He stepped back and turned around and saw me. He motioned me out and I internally frowned while I walked out and he followed.

"Sebastian, why do you act as if you serve her instead of me?" I demanded as we stopped at the stairs.

"I took up a brotherly role with Veronica and it wouldn't be proper of me to just abandon that," Sebastian spoke with his traditional smirk.

"So she sees you as a brother?"

"Yes young master. You don't have to be jealous over family-like bonds. If you want to know her then you have to talk to her, not me."

"I do not need to know her Sebastian, I am engaged," I growled and his smirk turned into a smile.

"I didn't say anything about getting to know her on a level like Lady Elizabeth. Do you really want a change in relationships?"

"You will not talk of such nonsense ever again," I snapped.

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian bowed.

"Go prepare dinner."

"Very well. Earl Tracy will be joining us tonight," Sebastian spoke as he walked down the stairs.

I didn't bother replying as I turned around and planned to head to my study when I heard a curse from Veronica's room. I looked through the slightly open door and saw Veronica sitting on the ground, leaning against her bed, clutching her shoulder. Her head was in view and I saw that her eyes were closed tightly as if she was in pain. She started hitting her head against the bed and I frowned and opened the door.

"Are you okay Lady Veronica?" I asked and her eyes snapped open as if surprised.

"I'm fine," she forced out but her voice was shaky.

"You can't push yourself while you're still healing," I frowned and she sighed and lowered her head so her hair hid her face. "Did Sebastian bring extra bandages in?"

"They're on the window seat," she whispered. "I can have Daiki do it…"

"It is no problem for me to change your bandages, Lady Veronica. Besides, you sent him away and Sebastian is busy now," I spoke as I got up and grabbed the white bandages as well as the bowl of water that had a rag in it and carried them over to where she sat.

"A Phantomhive Earl is willing to get his hands dirty?" She asked curiously.

"I'm the Queens Guard Dog, I've done worse than cleaning wounds. "Do you need help getting your shirt off?"

"I can do that," she smirked.

She used her right hand to grab the left sleeve and tugged it then pulled her shirt over her shoulder so I could easily get to her wound. I noticed she was wearing a black corset under her shirt as she sat there with her shirt half off. I unwrapped her arm and she hissed in pain as the bandages tugged at her wound. I would have made some comment but as soon as I saw the stitched wound, I decided to keep my comment to myself. I grabbed the rag and started washing off the dried blood as well as the puss that was visible. She hissed again and I saw that the wound started to bubble up.

"What the…?"

"There is alcohol in the mixture to fight the infections," she muttered.

"Oh okay," I sighed in relief and finished cleaning her wound before grabbing the clean bandages and wrapped her shoulder carefully.

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive," she whispered as she started to pull her shirt back on.

"You can call me Ciel, Lady Veronica. No need to be so formal with me if you're going to be here for a while."

"Thank you Lo… Ciel," she smiled. "You can do the same, you can call me Veronica. No formalities unless there is some important guest or something."

"I could do that, but your name is so long," I frowned and she narrowed her eyes at me. "I don't mean it as an insult…"

"It's fine," She smirked. "I've never really thought about it before. I was always talked to with formalities and titles that I hated."

"How about Ronnie?" I suggested and she looked at me in shock. "What…?"

"I… Nothing," she smiled suddenly. It was a small smile but smile none the less. "I like it."

"Well I have things to do. Oh, before I forget… About the meeting with the Queen this next week, I respectfully request that you dress appropriately so you do not shame either your or my family names. I have allowed you to live here so I do hope you follow that one request."

"I dress how I please but I'll keep your request in mind Ciel," she smirked as she slowly got to her feet.

"Very well. Also, I am expecting company tonight so please act somewhat behaved," I spoke and her smile turned into a full out grin.

"Can't stand my attitude?" She teased.

"It's not that, it's just Earl Trancy has enough antics to try and hurt me and I cannot let him see any weaknesses. I fear that he could somehow try and use you so I ask that you try to behave like the lady I know is in there somewhere," I spoke pointing to her head.

"I'm not wearing a dress," she huffed as she leaned against the bed and crossed her arms.

"I'm not asking you to, just no weapons that he'd be able to see. He is under a contract as well and Claude Faustus is a very talented demon."

"I see," she smirked. "I believe this night could become entertaining."

"What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Nothing," she smirked. "Didn't you say that you have things to do?"

"Yes," I spoke, smirking at her change of subjects. "Take it easy until your shoulder heals Ronnie. I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay, see ya Ciel," she spoke then I left.

* * *

"Young master, dinner is ready and Earl Trancy has just arrived," Sebastian spoke as he entered the study.

"Thank you, go get Ronnie and tell her..."

"Ronnie?" Sebastian spoke and I saw a smile on his face. "May I ask why my lord is on such close terms with the lady?"

"We agreed that since she will be staying awhile that we don't have to be on such formal terms with each other unless important company is over. It is nothing more than mutual benifits while we are in the same house. Now go do what you are told," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Of course, young master," Sebastian bowed and left with a smirk on his face.

I got to my feet and walked out of the study and down the stairs and saw Alois and Claude being escorted into the dining room by Tanaka. Sebastian came in with a cart and started to serve dinner. I frowned and stared at him as he served Earl Trancy his dinner.

"Ciel, where is this darling guest you have?" Alois asked as he started eating.

"Lady Veronica is resting," Sebastian spoke as he set my food down. "She wasn't feeling to.."

"Oh hush Sebastian, I'm fine," Veronica spoke as she came in. She was in a long sleeved red silk kimono top and black leggings while instead of boots, she wore slip-ons. Her hair was all down and curled. "Pardon my tardiness, Lord Phantimhive."

"All is well, Lady Veronica, please join us," I smiled and Sebastian helped her sit down.

"A lady who wears breeches," Alois frowned.

"I have traveled a lot, Earl Trancy. This is an Indian style," Veronica smiled and he nodded.

Dinner went by quickly with no incident and Veronica behaved like I had asked. Daiki showed up towards the end of dinner and escorted her out when she was done. Dessert was served and that was when we heard a clash of metal.

"What in the world?" Alois frowned as he jumped to his feet in surprise at the sound. "What was that?"

"I do not know. Sebastian, go see what that was..."

"I want to see for myself," Alois spoke as he started walking out if the room.

"Guess Veronica didn't like behaving," Sebastian sighed as we followed Alois and Claudd out of the dining hall.

We pulled on our cloaks and walked outside into the snow. Before we were around the side of the house, Veronica came around the corner in a cloak, her face flushed and Daiki was being her in a cloak of his own.

"Lord Phantomhive," she smiled as she bowed.

"What were you doing outside?" Alois asked.

"Enjoying the weather, of course. Winter is one of my favorite seasons."

"Did you hear clashing of metal?"

"What do you mean by that, Earl Trancy?" she tilted her head to the side slightly. "There only sounds I have heard is the crunch if snow of us walking. Daiki, did you hear anything like that?"

"No, milady," Daiki spoke calmly. "Forgive us but it is time for my mistress to retire for the night."

"Of course," Alois smiled and the two bowed and walked past us. "She's a mysterious person."

"She was always that way," Sebastian smirked as we walked back to the front yard.

"Claude, we are going," Alois snapped.

"Of course, your highness," Claude bowed then disappeared to get the carriage.

"Ciel, thank you for having me," Alois bowed to me an I nodded my head. "We'll see each other soon."

"Yes," I smirked as Claude came back and helped Alois inside then they drove off. "She cut it close."

"Yes, shall I prepare some tea?"

"Not right now," I spoke as we walked inside and I pulled off my cloak. "Ronnie has some explaining to do..."

"Sorry Ciel, I just wasn't able to keep acting like you wanted," Veronica spoke as she leaned against the railing. "We tried to be quiet but I forgot myself for a minute."

"Why were you in the yard fighting?"

"We weren't," she smirked. "We were in the woods. When Daiki smelt you guys coming we hurried out f the woods and met you. Do you think he believed the lie?"

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Oh well, it's enough for now. Sebastian could you bring up some more bandages?"

"Yes," Sebastian spoke and she disappeared down the hallway.


	5. Signs of the Contract

Ohayo mina,

I do not own anything except Veronica Shadows, her family, and Daiki Sakamoto.

Please enjoy

-Ookami

* * *

-Three days later-

"Veronica, have you packed for the trip to the city?" Sebastian spoke as he entered my room. I looked over at him from where I was sitting on the window seat with a book in my lap.

"It's by the bed," I sighed then looked back down at my book.

"Have you packed appropriate clothing for your meeting the queen?" Ciel spoke as he stopped at the doorway.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you Ciel?" I smirked at him as I stood up and slid on my knee high boots to cover the two daggers strapped to my calves. I grabbed my katana and strapped it to my waist as Sebastian picked up my bag. I followed him out and picked up my cloak on the way. "How long is it to the city?"

"It will take about an hour to get there then we meet Queen Victoria tonight at the ball she is holding in honor of the winter holiday," Ciel spoke and I smirked.

"Excellent, lets go then. I have a meeting with someone before we meet Vickie," I spoke then slid down the railing and ran out to the carriage where Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian and Tanaka were in the second carriage that had all the baggage. "If any of my things are damaged when we get there, you four will pay for it."

"Honestly, Lady Veronica, please act more ladylike," Tanaka spoke as he poofed to his normal form.

"Fine," I smirked. "I'll act more ladylike when Ciel laughs and starts enjoying life, when Sebastian stops acting like my brother, and when those three actually do their job instead of make things worse. So you'll be waiting a long time because I know that Sebastian will never abandon me, he promised me when I was a kid."

"You don't have to give all the servants trouble," Sebastian spoke as he set my bag in the baggage carriage.

"Bassy, but it's so fun," I pouted and hered a small chuckle from behind him. "Holy shit, hell just froze over."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel spoke as he came into view and climbed into the carriage.

"Sebastian…"

"Drop it Veronica, there is no proof of anything. Get inside before you get a cold from being outside all the time. We really need to be going."

"Where is Daiki?" Baldroy frowned.

"Oh he's already in the city. He is meeting with a few people for me and already has my rooms reserved," I smiled as I climbed into the carriage.

"Who is he meeting with?" Ciel asked as I settled against the seat and unstrapped my katana from my waist and leaned it against the side of the carriage.

"Why does it matter to you? I don't ask you about your meetings, do I?" I countered slightly annoyed with his attitude the past few days. It was like he had a cycle of his own, one minute he was nice and the next he was closed off.

"You said that he was a pawn, but how can you move your piece if he is not in reach for you to do so? What would happen if something happened to you while he was off in meetings?"

"You sound like your concerned," I smirked. "Don't waste your breath on worrying about me Ciel, Daiki is fast so if something happened, all I'd have to do is summon him and he'd be here in a couple minutes."

"Where is the sign of your contract?" I coughed on my spit as he asked that and stared at him startled.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" I gasped as I got my breathing back to normal.

"Most have theirs in a visible place and yet I have not seen yours once. I am curious about it if you really are under a contract since it isn't common for a woman to be under a contract."

"I refuse to tell you things like that," I muttered as I turned my head a way from him and pulled my hood up so my face was hidden in shadow.

* * *

I stared at Veronica as she pulled up her hood and saw her cheeks a light pink before her face was hidden in shadow. I frowned as she turned her head away from me and then heard her clear her throat. I turned so I was looking out my window so I wouldn't stare at the woman before me.

_'Why did she start blushing when I asked her where the sign of her contract is…? Wait, is hers not in an obvious place like Alois and myself? That makes me even more curious to where it is at… No, stop it Ciel, you are engaged to Lady Elizabeth so you shouldn't linger on unnecessary details.'_

I sighed at my conflicted thoughts and focused on the trees that passed as Sebastian drove the carriage.

We arrived in London and as soon as Sebastian stopped the carriage, Veronica was already to get out. The carriage door opened and Veronica disappeared inside the hotel that Sebastian booked for us. I got out and only saw the tail of Veronica's cloak in her hurry.

"What is her deal?" Baldroy asked as they got out of the other carriage.

"She has meetings around the city," Sebastian spoke calmly. "I'm sure she had to get ready."

"Makes sense," Finnian shrugged as he pulled several bags out of the second carriage and headed inside the hotel.

Sebastian followed me inside and up to the top floor where our rooms were. Finnian came out of the room as we reached the door and I heard water running in the bathroom. Sebastian hung up my cloak and hat before leaving the room to take care of the carriages and horses. I sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Do you not like traveling?" Veronica's voice reached my ears and I opened my eyes and saw her coming out of the wash room, in a white robe and her waist length hair was damp and slightly curled. "Honestly, Ciel, I thought that with being Vicky's guard dog you would be used to traveling like this."

"It is not the traveling," I muttered as I straightened up.

"Not sleeping well?" she frowned as she walked closer to me.

"No."

"Did Finnian come up with my bags?"

"Yes, he came in right after you came up."

"Excellent, I must get ready for my meeting," Veronica smiled and walked towards one of the bedrooms. "You might want to try and get some sleep before the party tonight."

"Do you need an escort into town?"

"No, I'll be taking one of the horses. The one I'm meeting does not like random people popping up into her office. I'll meet you at the party."

"Will you actually show up or will you disappear so you don't have to deal with her Majesty?"

"You actually think that I'd run away?" Veronica looked at me with a mysterious glint in her eyes. "I'm wounded you would think so little of me."

"Go get some clothes on Veronica," Sebastian spoke as he entered the room with a tray of tea and snacks. "Young master, Orchard Fruit Cake and Italian tea."

"Thank you," I spoke as he served my tea while Veronica disappeared into her room. "I don't want her going off on her own into the city."

"I must disagree, young master, she is more capable to take care of herself than you were when we started our contract. She will be armed when she takes the horse and she has already agreed to come to the queen's party so she won't run away."

"The Angel of Death is after her and you are still acting calm about it," I growled and he sighed.

"It is true that he is after her but from what Daiki has told me, she is very deadly when she has that demonic blade of hers. If you keep this up, Veronica may just yell at you. She doesn't like people telling her what she can and cannot do."

"Precisely," Veronica spoke as she came back out of the room.

She had half of her hair pulled back and the rest was pulled around her shoulders. She wore a high-collared deep red top that went to her lower thigh and slits up both sides and a pair of white breeches tucked into boots that went to mid-calf. I could see the tips of a dagger in each of her boots and caught sight of black straps on her upper thighs and the hilt of a gun. She pulled on a black top coat that was in the style of a male coat but tight against her body as she buttoned it up.

"Sebastian, is the horse ready?"

"Of course, Veronica, shall I walk you down? Your sword is strapped to the saddle."

"I don't want to intrude on your duties Sebastian," Veronica smiled. "I'll see you both tonight."

The door closed behind Veronica and Sebastian sighed as he fixed his gloves. "She is so hard-headed. Get some rest young master, tonight is going to be a long night, dealing with her Majesty and Veronica at the same time."

"Will she really be difficult in meeting the Queen?"

"I do not know how she will act because she has never met the queen and her family worked so hard to keep her heritage hidden," Sebastian spoke as I walked over to the window and saw Veronica hop up onto a horse that Baldroy had been watching and she took off down the street. "Do not worry about her, we will see her tonight."

"Wake me when it is closer to the time for the party," I spoke as I walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

"Master, are you ready?" Sebastian knocked on the door as I finished buttoning my suit coat.

"Yes, is the carriage ready?" I asked as he opened the bedroom door.

"Yes master, shall we go?"

"Any word on where Veronica is?"

"I already told you not to worry about Veronica. She will be there when we arrive."

"Guess it cannot be helped, considering that she has been brought into our care. She can be such a reckless girl and she's been gone for over half the day," I spoke as I grabbed my walking cane and followed Sebastian out of the hotel suite and down to the carriage.

"Master, are you starting to care for young Veronica?" Sebastian asked with a smirk on his face as he opened the carriage door.

"Don't think such ridiculous accusations!" I snapped as I got into the carriage and Sebastian closed the door.

I looked out the window and saw the full moon out barely above the buildings. The sounds of carriages and horses going across the cobblestone streets were the few distinct sounds as the night darkened. I sighed as the carriage finally pulled up to the palace and Sebastian stopped the carriage at the front steps. The door opened and I got out and walked up the steps as one of the palace servants took the carriage so it was out of the way as we walked inside.

"Welcome Lord Phantomhive," Ash appeared as we entered the grand hall. "How was that young girl I left in your care?"

"Her shoulder is healing nicely thanks to Sebastian's expertise," I spoke calmly.

"Where is the dear little one?" Ash looked around the large room confused.

"She'll be here soon," Sebastian spoke, smirking.

"I see, her Majesty, is curious to this girl? Have you learned anything about her?"

"You would have to ask the young lady yourself," Sebastian spoke as he pointed towards the grand staircase on the other side of the room. "She has arrived, dressed as you requested young master."

I looked across the room and forced myself to not gasp. Veronica stood at the top of the stairs in an amethyst purple dress that left her right arm and shoulder bare and covered her left to her upper arm, hiding the wound on her shoulder easily. Her hair was all pinned up by diamond pins and a thin tiara upon her brow. Also, she had on black gloves that went to right above her elbows.

"Oh my, she does look like an angel when she's not covered in blood," Ash smiled then he disappeared from next to me and appeared at the base of the stairs on the other side of the room. He walked up the stairs and bowed to Veronica and held out his hand to her which she took.

"She…"

"You are speechless, young master," Sebastian smirked. "Is it possible that you have some feelings for Veronica that would make young Lady Elizabeth have to take measures?"

"You don't have any idea of what you are talking about," I snapped at him as I walked towards Ash and Veronica as they walked down the grand staircase and reached the bottom. "Lady Shadow, you have definitely made a grand entrance."

"Lord Phantomhive," Veronica smiled as she curtsied to me. "Forgive me for being late but it took a while to get the dress alterations just right."

"How is your shoulder, my young one?" Ash asked Veronica and she looked at him.

"It is doing better, although it is a pain to find a dress that would fit right with the bandages," Veronica shrugged as she ran her gloved hand over her left shoulder and down to the necklace around her neck that held the Phantomhive crest carved into the square sapphire cut diamond. "The sting of the wound isn't as bad as it was."

"How did you get injured milady?" Ash asked and she looked at him, her smile fading slightly.

"It is of no consequence, butler of her Majesty," Veronica spoke, her voice holding almost a coldness to it. "Where is the queen anyway? I heard that she wanted to meet me."

"She will be down soon, we're just waiting for all those invited to arrive then she will make her entrance. It won't be long now."

"Good, otherwise I would have left as soon as I arrived. I didn't want to be here in the first place. Mother and father didn't want me near gatherings like these and I don't want to start making a habit of it."

"Who are your mother and father?" Ask asked and Veronica sighed.

"Alexander and Rachelle, Lord and Lady Shadow."

"So you are the mysterious child that they never mentioned, the little girl that they never let people see or know of. Why did they not want people to know who you were? Was it something about your heritage and how you are related to her…?"

"Shut up," Veronica spoke quietly as she stepped away from Ash and came closer to Sebastian and me. "You don't know what you are talking about, you are just a butler. All family related by blood or otherwise, is dead now."

"Oh, but that isn't true, is it? We all know that the Shadows had some secret about their past that they kept hidden, what was that secret? Is it because the late Prince Albert was your uncle? You can't hide things from those who personally serve the queen. As the next heir, you shouldn't be running…"

"And this is exactly why my parents kept me hidden from the government; they didn't want me to have to deal with all this royal bull…" Sebastian put a hand over Veronica's mouth and muffled the last of her sentence, but I could have taken a good guess of what she was saying.

"Lady Veronica, you know that you need to learn to hold your tongue," Sebastian spoke in a hushed tone.

"Presenting, her Majesty, Queen Victoria," someone announced, his voice echoing through the great hall.

Everyone turned towards the grand staircase that Veronica had come down and there stood the queen at the top of the stair case in a dark gray dress. Veronica pushed Sebastian's hand away as Daiki showed up in a white suit and he escorted her back towards the staircase as everyone else turned to face the queen. Queen Victoria came down the stairs and stopped a few feet away from Veronica as she held Daiki's arm.

"Aunt Victoria," Veronica curtsied to the queen as she let her voice echo around the room and everyone became silent in their shock at her casual greeting towards the queen.


	6. Saddened Hearts

I do not own anything except Veronica Shadows, her family, and Daiki Sakamoto.

* * *

"What did she say?"

"Did that girl just call her Majesty, Aunt?"

"Who does that girl think she is to call her Majesty just a familiar title?"

The hall erupted into hushed conversation as the shock wore off. I looked at Veronica and saw as her eyes narrowed to slits as she straightened up from her curtsy. Daiki leaned over to her and whispered something to her; what ever it was made her calm down some. She took a breath and reopened her eyes.

"May I present her majesty's niece, Veronica Shadows, daughter of Alexander Shadow, brother to the late Prince Albert," Ash spoke as he stood on several steps above the queen. "As the queen's only blood family, Princess Veronica is the next heir to the throne."

I looked at Sebastian and he was staring at Veronica with a stoic expression. I looked back at her and she was staring at the wall across the room, her face empty of emotion. She let go of Daiki's arm and held out her arm for the queen and led her across the room to her throne.

"My, my, Veronica doesn't look happy, does she?" Sebastian spoke quietly and I internally nodded.

"She's doing well at not loosing her temper or control," I replied and he nodded. "Do you think we'll have any problems with her loosing control?"

"Yes, we will," Daiki spoke as he came over to stand by us. "She had several outbursts on the way here and the trip ended taking about three hours instead of the twenty minute travel."

"Oh dear, this will be a long night," Sebastian sighed and Daiki nodded in agreement.

"It is only a matter of time; I give it about a half hour before she explodes again."

* * *

I looked around the great hall and saw that many of the people there stared at me like I was some intruder, like I didn't belong. I looked around and caught sight of Ciel, Sebastian, and Daiki stood at the other side of the room as I sat on the throne to the right of Victoria. A blond haired girl appeared next to Ciel and they started to talk. Soon, Ciel led the girl onto the dance floor and they started to dance. I narrowed my eyes at them before looking away sadly.

_'Have I come to have feelings for the Phantomhive lord?'_ I though sadly as I looked around the room as couples danced and saw their happiness. I got to my feet and excused myself from Victoria before walking towards one of the sets of double doors that led outside. As soon as I was outside, I started running down the stairs towards the large maze. I felt my cheeks wet with tears as I dashed into the maze.

"Mistress!" I heard Daiki's voice call out to me but I kept running. When I reached a large water fountain, I stopped and collapsed to my knees near the fountain's edge and gripped the grass beneath me. "Milady, what is wrong?"

* * *

I knelt behind Veronica and wrapped my arms around her as a whimper came from her as she shook. I felt something wet hit my hand and turned Veronica around and saw tears falling down her cheeks as her half-lidded eyes stared at the sky. She didn't try moving as I shifted her in my arms, as if she was broken.

"Milady, what has happened?" I whispered. "What has broken your spirit?"

"Another has his heart…" I barely understood her soft voice as she cried. "Another makes him happy…"

"Are you talking about the Earl Phantomhive that has taken you into his care?" she nodded as her eyes closed. "So you have come to care for him?"

"Take me back to the hotel," she whispered as she turned her head so it was resting against my shoulder.

"Of course, my mistress," I replied and pulled her into my arms as I stood up. I hurried out of the maze but stopped when I saw Sebastian standing at the top of the stairs that led to the great room. I walked past the stairs and Sebastian jumped down to meet me in the shadows of the orchards. "Who was the woman dancing with your master?"

"His betrothed, Lady Elizabeth. Is Veronica okay?"

"She is just tired and fell asleep," I spoke as I felt veronica's hand tighten as she gripped the back of my suit jacket. I couldn't alert Sebastian of what she had recently realized herself.

"Is the something the matter?" Sebastian asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at Veronica. "Did something happen when Veronica ran out?"

"No," I whispered but nodded my head, hoping that he'd understand the message I was trying to send.

"Very well," Sebastian spoke solemnly. "I will notify my young master that Veronica hasn't been feeling well and you took her to the hotel to rest."

* * *

I watched as Daiki walked off with Veronica in his arms and sighed, knowing that he had tried to tell me something but I knew that Veronica had still been awake. I walked back inside as the song ended and Ciel and Elizabeth finished their dance. They walked over to get a drink from the refreshments table as Ash came towards me.

"Sebastian, did you see the young princess?" Ash asked as he stopped in front of me.

"Her bodyguard, Daiki has taken her somewhere to rest. She hasn't been feeling well today," I replied and he nodded.

"I will inform her majesty of this," Ash bowed then walked off.

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice reached me and I looked over to where he was standing with Elizabeth and he had his visible eye locked onto me.

"Master," I bowed as I appeared next to him. "Is something the matter?"

"Where did Lady Veronica go?" Ciel asked as he turned to fully face me.

"Daiki took her back to the hotel to rest. She wasn't feeling well."

"Who is Lady Veronica?" Elizabeth asked.

"The queen's niece has been staying at the Phantomhive Manor for the past couple weeks," I replied as Ciel drank his tea. "She is a very adventurous young woman."

"What is the heir doing living with my Ciel?" Elizabeth demanded.

"No one knew she was the heir until Ash had brought her to my manor. She had been injured and when she woke, that was when we learned who she was. Lord Shadow had kept Veronica hidden from society because he didn't want her to have to deal with the publicity of being the only heir to the throne," Ciel spoke calmly. "I have only been making sure that she gets what she needs since her family and home have been completely destroyed in a manner similar to how my parents died, they died when her house caught fire. She only has her majesty left and she refuses to accept the fact that she is the queen's niece."

"Oh," Elizabeth spoke quietly as she sat down at a table.

"Let us not dwell on sadness this night," Ash spoke as he appeared next to me with a smile on his face. "This is a party, is it not?"

"You are right," Elizabeth spoke as she looked up and smiled.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me Lady Elizabeth?" Ash asked the blond girl and she smiled and stood up. She let him lead her away and he nodded towards me.

"What is really going on Sebastian?" Ciel whispered as he stood next to me.

"I'm not really sure," I sighed. "Daiki came out of the maze with Veronica in his arms. He tried to tell me something but Veronica was still awake so I think that there is something wrong with Veronica. Her cheeks were wet from tears."

"She was crying?" Ciel frowned at me and I nodded. "I didn't ever think of her as the type that would cry."

"As soon as we arrive back at the hotel, I'll see what I can figure out. I believe that Daiki will be willing to talk as soon as Veronica is resting."

"Very well, inform me of what you find out," Ciel spoke as the next song ended.

"Yes, my master," I bowed as he walked across the room to talk to a few businessmen. "I only hope that Veronica is well. You haven't seen the way she looks at you Ciel, if only you weren't blind to those of the light. You are still in the shadows; you have a lot to learn before you can take the last step into the light."

* * *

I watched as Veronica rolled over in her sleep, her black locks framing her small face. Her pale skin was glowing in the moonlight that came through the open window and her mouth was slightly parted as she took a deep breath. I pulled the blankets back over her shoulders before walking over to the balcony as Sebastian landed on the railing.

"Sebastian," I whispered as he stood next to me and stared at Veronica as she slept.

"What were you trying to tell me at the palace?" Sebastian spoke quietly. "Why was Veronica crying?"

"She is falling for your master," I whispered and saw his eyes widen in surprise. "When she saw his betrothed dancing with him, she realized that she had feelings for him. She disappeared into the maze because she saw that another had his heart, another that could make him smile. She loves the young earl."

"Oh dear, things have become entertaining," Sebastian smirked. "He has ordered me to tell him what I find out about why Veronica wasn't feeling well. Now for this development to come to his attention, it will be interesting on how he takes this news."

"It will be interesting indeed," I whispered and looked back at the sleeping girl as she rolled onto her side, facing away from the window. "Are you going to tell him tonight?"

"Yes, I'll tell him when I bring him his nightly tea before he retires."

"Wish I could see how that goes," I smirked. "His reaction is sure to be entertaining to see, if he does react."

"Indeed, please enjoy the rest of your night Daiki," Sebastian smirked before disappearing from the balcony.

"I hope he'll return the feelings you have for him, my mistress," I whispered as I looked at the young girl as she slept. "I wish you the best happiness and if he returned your feelings, I'm sure you would be treated like the princess you are."

"I don't know about that Daiki," Veronica's quiet voice made me flinch slightly and I focused on her face as she rolled onto her back and looked at me. "We still have to deal with Shadow's Arch as well as the Angel of Death. I should have known that someone of Ciel's stature would already have a betrothed. He's from a high class family and I'm sure of the fact that his parents must have arranged his future wife from the moment he was born."

"Don't lose hope now, my mistress," I whispered as I walked over to the bed and knelt next to its edge. I took one of her hands in both of my own as I looked down at her. "Hope is one of the best things that humans have created to help them through hardships. If you give up hope now, then you might as well have let our enemy win. I won't let you give up just because you are rationalizing everything. You have to keep fighting; you will get to have your chance to have a normal life after we finish this mission."

"I sure hope so, Daiki," Veronica whispered as she closed her eyes and tightened her hand inside mine as she went back to sleep.


	7. Wake-Ups and Fights

I do not own anything except Veronica Shadows, her family, and Daiki Sakamoto.

* * *

Sebastian stood outside Ciel's room for a minute, internally surprised at what he had learned earlier before preparing his master's tea. He just didn't know how he would explain to his master about this even though he was worried about Veronica's wellbeing since this attraction was hurting her since he was betrothed to Lady Elizabeth. He took a deep breath and locked away all emotions before knocking on the door.

"Enter," Ciel called from the other side of the door and Sebastian opened the door and entered. Ciel was sitting at the desk with his chair turned so he could look out the window. "What did you find out?"

"Impatient as ever, my lord," Sebastian spoke calmly as he set the tray on the desk and poured a cup of tea for him. "Earl Gray, young master."

"Sebastian, did you just avoid a question?" Ciel asked as he picked up his tea and took a sip.

"I don't know what you would think, my young master," Sebastian spoke quietly and looked out the balcony window. "The young heir has fallen for you."

Ciel choked and spat out his tea as he heard this. Sebastian moved quickly and cleaned up the mess and placed Ciel's cup on the desk while he coughed air back into his lungs. As soon as Ciel stopped coughing for air, Sebastian looked down at him blankly as his young master stared up at him wide-eyed.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel demanded in disbelief.

"I only told you what you asked me to find the reason for her tears," Sebastian bowed. "She saw you dancing with Lady Elizabeth and that's why she left. She can't see you with another woman even if you are betrothed. She has fallen hard for you young master, and yet can do nothing. She has her mission to finish and you are a taken man."

Ciel frowned slightly and looked back out the window.

"My lord, what is on your mind?" Sebastian asked as he stood in front of the desk.

"Would it be wrong of me to say I don't want to marry Lady Elizabeth? I never did want to marry her. I just kept quiet about it because it was my parent's wishes, but now that I am of age, I can change that."

"My lord, is this about Veronica?" Sebastian asked slightly surprised.

"No it is not," Ciel spoke coldly. "I do not need such relationships with women."

"What would you tell Lady Elizabeth?"

"As the head of the Phantomhive, I do as I please. Lizzie will be heartbroken, yes, but she will understand. She should have learned by now that I do not return that happiness she wishes, I will never return that. She is too joyful to be tainted by me. I shall retire now, Sebastian," Ciel spoke as he got to his feet and headed over towards the bed.

"Do you require any assistance tonight, my lord?" Sebastian spoke as he put the dishes back on the tray.

"No, I do not require anything else tonight," Ciel spoke as he removed his suit coat and set it on the chair.

"As you wish, my lord," Sebastian bowed then left with the tray.

* * *

I rolled onto my back as I opened my eyes a little and saw that it was bright in my room. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head and rolled onto my side. I heard the door open and internally cursed who ever it was who had come in to disturb me.

"Mistress, it is time to wake," I heard Daiki from the foot of the bed and I growled at him.

"I am going back to bed," I muttered, closing my eyes and hugging the blankets around me.

"I am afraid that you cannot," Daiki spoke then I felt the blankets being jerked out of my grip and I bolted into a sitting position. Daiki stood at the edge of the bed and the blankets were falling to the ground behind him. "You have duties as the heir to attend to."

"Fuck that," I growled at him as I shifted onto my hands and knees and glared at him. "Just because I was announced as the next heir to a bunch of wacked up old geezers, does not mean I have to deal with it. I will not be heir, no matter my linage, she can find someone else. We have Death to deal with as well as the Shadow's Arch. I will not be told when to get out of bed."

"Milady, I do not wish to take drastic measures but Sebastian ordered me to wake you. If I do not succeed, he will come in."

"I don't care," I hissed at him before lunging at him, angrily. "I was not ready to wake up."

"Mistress, you know you are no match for me with out your swords," Daiki spoke as he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the floor, face first. "You must get ready."

"Get off of me Daiki," I hissed and used a leg to kick back and get him off of me.

I made a dash for my sword and grabbed the hilt before Daiki reached me again. He grabbed the sheath, trying to stop the hit but I jerked the sword out of the sheath and swung at him, only for him to block it with one of his many concealed blades. Suddenly the door opened and I stopped trying to attack Daiki and stare at the next intruder and froze.

* * *

I heard the sounds of blades clashing as I headed towards the dinning room for breakfast. I stopped walking and frowned when I found myself staring at the room that Veronica was sleeping in. I grabbed the handle and opened the door only to find Daiki, who was fully dressed and Veronica, who was in a black silk night dress that went to mid-thigh. She had her sword in both hands and as soon as I fully opened the door, she looked and me and seemed to freeze.

"Lord Phantomhive, what are you doing entering milady's sleeping quarters?" Daiki spoke but I couldn't look away from Veronica as she stood there. "Lord Phantomhive, you need to leave now."

I tore my gaze away from Veronica for a second to look at him and saw a small blade in his gloved hand. He looked angry for a reason then I tensed as I looked at Veronica again. She dropped the sword and dashed off through a door connected to her room. I backed up from the room as Daiki came closer and he closed the door in my face and I heard the sound of the lock click. I walked quickly to the dinning room and slumped in my seat as I felt my heart thud in my chest.

_'Oh god, did that really just happen?' _I thought miserably as Sebastian came in with a tray.

"My lord, is something troubling you?" Sebastian spoke as he set my food in front of me.

"It is nothing," I lied and started to eat my eggs, bacon and toast. "Where is my tea?"

"I will go prepare it immediately," Sebastian bowed then left as Veronica came into the room wearing a red tunic that went to lower thigh and white leggings tucked into black ankle boots. All her hair was down and pulled over her left shoulder so as soon as she had sat, her face was hidden completely. "Good morning Veronica."

"Hmm, morning Sebastian," Veronica spoke as she too a sip of water. "Morning Ciel."

"Morning Ronnie," I spoke calmly as Sebastian poured my tea.

"Veronica, what would you like to eat for breakfast?" Sebastian spoke as he looked at her.

"I'm not that hungry right now," she mumbled as she looked at her hands that held her water glass.

"You have to eat something," Daiki spoke as he came in with her sword in his hand.

"Fine, make whatever you want," she sighed then Sebastian left and Daiki followed him. I tensed as Veronica let out a small growl but hid it as I took a sip of my tea. "I can't believe you would enter someone's room like that."

"Forgive me Ronnie, I heard fighting and was thought you had been attacked now that you've been announced as the queen's heir," I spoke, forcing my voice to be monotone.

"Sure," she growled sarcastically. "You knew it was my room, and Daiki would have killed any intruder if they had been any threat to me. Daiki is my shadow, he knows and sees everything around me."

"I have not seen Daiki around much around the manor so don't be blaming me for something I didn't know," I spoke as I looked at her. She turned her head to look at me and I felt like I was frozen in place as my mind went back to what Sebastian had said last night about her. "You definitely are back to normal this morning..."

It had been a mistake to say that...

She growled and was out of her seat so fast that I didn't see her move until her seat had fallen backwards. She lunged at me over the table and I didn't have time to dodge since I had been sitting. The seat fell back and as soon as I felt like I was falling, she grabbed me by my vest and threw me a few feet and into the wall. I staggered to my feet and as soon as I turned to look at her she was on me again and I found myself being thrown behind her and my back hit the ground. She pinned me down and her hair cascaded around us as she held me down. My arms were pinned at my sides by her legs as she straddled me and a dagger was against my neck.

"You have no idea what you are talking about _Lord _Phantomhive," she hissed, her face inches from my own. "Why do you care about how I feel when you are betrothed and have been probably since birth? Stop acting like you care about me. It is not your place or right to do such things..."

"What the...? Veronica..." I heard Daiki exclaim but couldn't move an inch with the dagger to my neck.

"Leave Daiki," Veronica growled as she lifted her head slightly to look at her demon bodyguard. "This is none of your business."

"Very well, my mistress," Daiki spoke then he was gone.

"It is my duty to care since you were brought into my protection..."

"I didn't want to go to the Phantomhives even though that man, Lau, said I'd be safe," she growled as she looked back down to me with her crimson eyes.

"Then why do you wear a necklace that bears the crest of the Phantomhive?"

"I do not know my fathers reasons but he made me promise to never take it off," she whispered, her eyes still narrowed. "He died before he could tell me. He said he would tell me the reasons on my 18th birthday but I'll never know now since I still have a year and a half left before then. It does not matter to you what I do and how I wear jewelry that was given to me. You don't have any right to..."

"I'm not the one fallen in love with an earl," I whispered before I could stop myself and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"How dare you say such ridiculous thing...?"

"Is it really ridiculous Ronnie?" I pressed and saw uncertainty flash across her eyes. "Why are you so angry with me all the sudden when we have been getting along the past few weeks? Why did you leave so suddenly last night, huh? You are not the best at lying..."

"Shut up," she hissed and I felt her add more pressure to the dagger at my neck. "Stop it..."

* * *

Veronica was suddenly thrown off Ciel and soon she found herself being pinned to the ground, her arms above her head with Ciel on top of her pinning her down in a similar manner that she had to him moments before. The dagger was no longer in her hand and both of them could hear it as it slid across the floor some distance away. Ciel's legs were pressed against Veronica's sides as his hands held hers above her head.

"You shouldn't lie, Ronnie. It doesn't do you or anyone else any good. Tell me the truth Veronica," he whispered as he lowered his head so their faces were inches apart.

Veronica tugged at her hands and he let her slide one out of his grip. Red eyes watched as she moved her hand towards his face and slid the eye patch off his head so she could look at his mismatched eyes. The two demons smiled as they watched silently at the two interact now that Veronica's anger had disappeared. Ciel's face softened and a small smile appeared on his face as he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. The two demons looked at each other for a second and nodded before leaving the room and giving the two teenagers some privacy.


	8. Grell Sutcliff Reveals Truth

I do not own anything except Veronica Shadows, her family, and Daiki Sakamoto.

* * *

"Oh Bassy!" The sound of an extremely annoying male as the main doors to the manor were slammed open jerked the two teenagers apart and Ciel groaned. "Oh sweet Bassy don't hide from me!"

"What the...?" Veronica slowly got to her feet as she heard a storming of feet around the staircases.

"Why did he have to come here? That damn grim reaper..."

"Oooo, who is this beauty?" The dinning room doors opened to reveal a red head male wearing a woman's red overcoat, a red vest, a white shirt, black pants and heels. "Ciel, are you going to introduce us?"

"Get out!" Ciel snapped. "You are not invited here you damned reaper!"

"Now, now, that is no way to talk to a lady," the man pouted, his voice full of insult.

"Is this guy for real?" Veronica frowned. "I'm out of here."

"Oh no you don't," the red head demanded and appeared in front of her, blocking her escape. "I will have the name of such a beautiful woman."

"Weren't you just looking for Sebastain?" Veronica snapped.

"Yes, but as long as the brat earl is here, then I don't have to worry. Now, young lady, your name...?"

"Fuck off, you gender confused bastard!" Veronica clenched her fist and moved to hit the man only to have him grab her wrist inches from his face.

"Now, that is no way for a lady to speak or act to another lady," the man spoke coldly. "I'll start. My name is Grell Sutcliff."

"I don't give a damn who you are," Veronica growled as she pulled out a gun from under her tunic and pressed it to the underside of his chin. "I act how I please and I feel like shooting you."

"How cruel, but if you want to play, I have time," the man spoke before he pulled out a bright red chainsaw from somewhere with in the overcoat that hung off his shoulders. "What are your cinematic records like?"

"Grell, stop it!" Ciel snapped.

"It's alright Ciel, I want to see where this is going to go," Veronica smirked as she pulled out one of the small daggers that she kept in the case with her demon blade. "Besides Daiki is going after my sword right now, so I won't loose."

"You're a cocky little brat just like the earl..."

"Oh you have no idea how cocky I can be," Veronica smirked as she and Grell circled around the dinning room, "but I'll make sure to make you regret starting a fight with me."

Grell lunged at Veronica and she pulled the trigger of her gun, hitting him in the shoulder. Grell frowned before jumping towards her, planning to hit her shoulder with his chainsaw when suddenly her dagger disappeared and se caught a blade that was sheathe and she blocked the attack. Grell growled a he was pushed back and Veroncia flicked her sword, making the sheath slide off.

"Now that I have my demon blade, I'll be serious," Veronica hissed. "I can't believe you have no manners even if you are a gender confused male. All men should treat women with respect!"

"You threw the first punch," Grell snorted back. Veronica lunged at him and he rolled out of the way. "How rude!"

"You are at a disadvantage," Veronica laughed. "Your weapon is bulky and you have no agility because of it."

"Ronnie!" Ciel warned as grell lunged at her. She jumped and landed on the handle of Grell's chainsaw with her blade pressed to his neck.

"Give in bastard," Veronica hissed.

"Ronnie, that isn't in my nature to give in," Grell smiled. "Pretty name."

"My name is Veronica to you," she growled as she punched him hard and he flew back. "Lady Veroncia Shadows! Know your place verses class!"

"Shadows?" Grell sat up and was full of curiosity. "Oh yes, I remember know. You were the brat who was on my list but escaped death. Your parents weren't even on the list, just you."

"What?" Veronica's blade clattered to the ground as she stumbled backwards.

"You were the one that was supposed to be killed by the Angel of Death, but your parents had refused to tell him where you were," Grell spoke as he got to his feet. "Now tell me, Lady Shadows, why would he be only after you?"

"You have said too much grim reaper," Daiki growled as he appeared in front of Veronica as she collapsed to her knees, silent tears falling down her face.

"Daiki..."

"Yes milady?" Daiki turned and knelt in front of the dark haired girl.

"Did you know this? That I was the only target...?"

"Milady..."

"Answer the question!" Veronica snapped as she glared at him. "Did you know?!"

"Yes milady," Daiki lowered his head and stayed kneeling as Veronica stood up. The echo of a gun shot filled the room before Veronica started walking towards Grell, leaving Daiki to fall backwards, a hole in his forehead.

"You have betrayed me demon. Now reaper, you will tell me exactly why I was his target," Veronica hissed as she picked up her sword as well. Ciel saw Grell scramble back until he hit the wall, fear evident in his eyes. "Tell me or you die."

"You held the key!" Grell whimpered.

"What key?"

"The key he wanted to be able to control the world as well as the demon world! Death has abandoned his main duties as the ultimate reaper and has become obsessed with power... Power that only you hold within the key you have!"

Veronica narrowed her eyes and swung her sword. Grell cringed as his eyes close tightly waiting for the blow but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and saw the death scythe of his supervisor blocking Veronica's blade which was inches from his neck. Veronica turned her head and saw a man in a suit walking towards them.

"Grell you talk too much and I really do hate overtime," he snapped. "I can't be having you kill a reaper and put more overtime on me. Veronica if you would, please put down your blade."

"Not until someone explains this key to me!"

"Milady, please let me," Daiki got to his feet, finally healed from the gun wound. "Your father put me as your bodyguard for a reason. I didn't betray you, your father had ordered me to not tell you the full truth. They sacrificed themselves to save you because only you can defeat him. The necklace is a key in dormant form."

Daiki came to Veronica and lifted the necklace over her head and held it flat in his hand. He turned it so the back was the visible side. Veronica frowned as she looked from the key to Daiki.

"Like your weapon case, in order to unlock it, blood. You father made this key so only you could use it, by having it only recognizing it. Ever since your first trip into the demon world, you were the one who opened it every time. It's why your father brought you on his trips."

"No," Veronica growled.

"Activate the key milady, then you'll see the truth," Daiki ordered.

"Ronnie," Ciel called.

Veronica didn't hear him as she slid her finger across her blade then brought her hand up to the amulet and let several drops of blood lab on it. As soon as the blood made contact, the amulet started glowing and latched itself to Veronica's hand in the shape if a sun inside a crescent moon across the center of her hand. She looked at the amulet and gasped.

"So it's true," Sebastian whispered behind Ciel.

"What?" Ciel turned to face his demonic butler.

"It makes sense now. She always had that on her hand when she came to the demon world. She was what kept the gate open between the two worlds."

"Yes but there is more to it," Daiki spoke calmly. "No matter they direction, if any demon entered the gate, a part of their power would be taken out and enter Veronica. It's why she is as strong as she is. From all the power she has gained, she now is a demon. As long as that amulet is in contact with her blood, she gains power as soon as she opens the gateway is opened."

"Why did father keep this from me?" Veronica whispered as she pulled the amulet off her hand and it shifted to its original form and she put it around her neck again.

"He wanted you to have a normal life without politics as well as the demon side of you," Daiki replied.

"Get out of my sight," Veronica whispered.

"Milady?"

"Get away from me!" Veronica screamed before she ran out of the room.


	9. Comforts and Goodbyes

I do not own anything except Veronica Shadows, her family, and Daiki Sakamoto.

* * *

"Thank you William..."

"I only did it so I wouldn't have so much overtime to deal with if she actually killed you. That blade she used was a demon forged blade, and it would have killed you instantly," the spectacled man spoke as he pushed his glasses back into place.

"Where did the fiery female go?" Grell asked as he got to his feet.

"Who knows where she went," Daiki spoke calmly. "When she disappears, then it is really hard for anyone to find her."

"What kind of places will she disappear to?" Ciel asked.

"Somewhere where she knows no one will be able to find her."

"That does not help me! You are a demon bound to her! You should be able to sense exactly where she is through that bond of yours!"

"Young master, yelling at him won't do you any good," Sebastian spoke quietly as he touched Ciel's shoulder.

"Do you have any fountains or small ponds around your land that is secluded?" Daiki asked quietly and Ciel nodded as the dark demon picked up Veronica's blade and sheathed it. "She won't come out and listen to me if I go to her. Lord Phantomhive, I ask you to find her as well as take her blade to her so she isn't defenseless out there."

"Very well," Ciel took the blade and sighed. "Can you tell what direction she went?"

"Northwest."

"I'll be back, hopefully with Veronica," Ciel spoke, strapping Veronica's blade to his waist as Sebastian held out his cloak.

"Yes young master," Sebastian spoke calmly. "I shall have tea prepared for when you return."

"Good, and there better be no grim reapers in my mansion when I get back," Ciel spoke coldly as he took his cloak and walked past Grell and William to the doors that Veronica had run out of.

"Of course my lord," Sebastian spoke as he bowed even though Ciel was already gone. "Now if you two will please leave before I use force. My young master has made it clear you two grim reapers are not welcome today. If you refuse to cooperate..."

"There is no need for that," William spoke. "I only came to collect Grell because he disappeared like usual when he thinks he doesn't have to work. Grell, come."

"But..."

"Do not make me demote you again!"

"Very well," Grell whimpered as he picked up his chainsaw death scythe but then winked. "I'll be back soon Bassy. Would you reconsider having my children...?"

"You disgusting reaper, I'd rather rot back in hell," Sebastian spoke coldly.

"So cold, like usual, but that is something that makes you so irresistibly handsome..."

"Grell!"

"Coming," Grell pouted before leaving.

"Disgusting," Sebastian shivered slightly before starting to clean up breakfast.

"How long have you known the reaper?" Daiki asked.

"Unfortunately about six years now, he killed the young master's aunt and since then, he keeps acting that way towards me."

"I feel sorry for you," Daiki laughed slightly before helping Sebastian clean up. "I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused. I don't know how long it will take for Lady Veronica to forgive me for only following her father's orders..."

"Just be hopeful and I think it won't be too long. Besides, she still has to deal with Death and the Shadow's Arch. At least now she understands why Death is really after her, but I don't think he realizes that he would need her alive to be able to open the gate," Sebastian spoke as they walked into the kitchen.

"That is true, once she dies, the key will become just a necklace since it only can activate with her blood directly from a fresh wound."

"It will work out Daiki."

"I hope so; I don't think I can take another bullet to the head. Those hurt ten times worse than any other place she has shot me."

"How many times has she shot you in the head?" Sebastian asked intrigued.

"Several dozen times, I don't remember the exact number."

* * *

Ciel walked out in the snow and saw Veronica's footprints heading northwest just like Daiki had said. It was weird having the weight of Veronica's blade against his waist, but focused on finding Veronica. He reached the hedge maze that rested on the northern edge of his property and sighed before entering the maze, not needing to look veronica's prints to head the lily pond in the center of the maze.

It took several minutes of weaving through the maze before he finally reached the center and saw Veronica sitting on the stone in the center of the pond that usually shot water up but was turned off because of winter. Veronica had her legs pulled up to her chest and her face was hidden by her hair as she had them pressed against her legs.

"Ronnie…?" Ciel walked to the edge of the fountain as she lifted her head slowly to look at him. He saw tears rolling down her cheeks as anger flashed through her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Why would I be?" She whispered but he could hear the annoyance. "I just learned that I am a demon just because I am the key holder to the demon gate at the Shadow's Arch. How would anyone be okay after learning that after 16 years of thinking that they were human?"

"Sorry, that was a stupid question," Ciel muttered as he got up on the cement edge of the frozen pond and walked around to where the stone pathway was to where Veronica was and walked over to her and sat down next to her. "I am worried about you and so is everyone at the manor."

"Is that my sword?" Veronica asked suddenly and Ciel looked down and saw the hilt of her blade poking out from under his cloak.

"Yes, Daiki asked me to bring it to you since I was coming out to find you anyway. He said something about you wouldn't listen to him if he came himself."

Veronica snorted and smiled slightly. "He knows I would have shot him again."

"Besides being angry that your bodyguard didn't tell you anything about the Shadow's Arch and the side effects of you being the only key holder, how are you feeling?" Ciel asked as he unstrapped the sword and set it next to Veronica.

"I don't know," Veronica spoke quietly. "Everything is confusing to me at the moment now except why Death is really after me."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know… Are those reapers gone?"

"Yes, I had Sebastian make them leave whether they wanted to or not before I came here." Ciel shifted so he was next to Veronica and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his cloak around her. "Careless of you to come out without a cloak."

"Thank you," Ronnie whispered as she shifted closer in his lap. "Ciel…?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me? You are betrothed to another woman," Veronica asked sadly, looking away from him.

"It was never really my choice to be bethrothed to Lizzie," Ciel started. "Before my parents were murdered, I was happy… I smiled all the time and I spent every day with Lizzie because she was always there. Then after the accident, I came back with only vengeance in my mind to kill everyone who took part in killing my parents. Lizzie knew when I came back that I wouldn't return her happiness but she still tried. Now that I am of age, I plan to end the engagement. Lizzie deserves so much more than what I'd ever be able to give her and I won't ever be able to return the feelings she wants me to. I think of her more as a sister, I always have."

"That didn't answer my question but it makes sense that someone who has been tainted by the dark doesn't want someone who is pure to be tainted as well," Veronica spoke. "Now answer my question. Why did you kiss me?"

"I felt like it," Ciel whispered in her ear and heard her gasp slightly. "Last night at the Queen's gathering, I had ordered Sebastian to find out why you weren't feeling well then later that night he comes and tells me what Daiki told him. That you had fallen for me…"

"I'm going to kill him…" Veronica struggled to get up but Ciel wrapped his arms tighter around her, making it impossible for her to get out of his lap without hurting him.

"I'm not done, please just listen Ronnie," Ciel whispered calmly and she stopped moving. "When he told me that, I was surprised that in just a short time you had come to feel that way about me. It made me want to smile that someone could care about me and understand my painful past from personal experience. I was elated and wanted to talk to you about it but knew that you probably didn't want to talk to me after seeing me dance last night with Lizzie. I have come to care for you on a deeper level than I realized until last night."

Veronica was shocked and couldn't even form a coherent thought as she stared at nothing, her face turned away from his. She didn't know what to say. She had gotten the Earl Phantomhive to fall for her just like he got her to fall for him and neither of them knew it until the Queen's gathering the day before. She felt Ciel's arms shift around her and held her closer but more gently then before.

"Say something please..."

"I...don't really know what to say..." Veronica started. "My thoughts are all messed up. I am shocked."

"Not angry or disgusted that an Earl wants to end a betrothal because he has fallen for someone else while currently engaged?"

"N-not really," Veronica laughed slightly before turning her head to look up at him and saw the happiness in his eyes even though his facial expression didn't really give anything away. "You really plan to end your engagement?"

"Yes, but not all because of my feelings for you," Ciel corrected. "I have wanted to end it for years, just never mentioned anything or been able to do anything since I was still considered a minor in society. Her family may want to kill me though..."

"I'll protect you," Veronica whispered with a small smile. "You have calmed me faster than anyone has ever been able to after a rage fest..."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just surprised. Usually it took several days for me to calm down after getting angry like that. So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked confused by the sudden question as Veronica got out of his lap and stood one one of the stones around the center as she strapped her sword to her waist.

"What are we now?"

"I'm not sure at the moment Ronnie, but the first think I need to do is to summon Lizzie and tell her that I want to end the engagement."

"I understand." Veronica and Ciel spun around and saw a very familiar blond haired girl standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Lizzie!" Ciel jumped off the stone and walked over to her. "It isn't what you think..."

"I know that," Lizzie smiled sadly as a couple tears fell down her cheeks. "I've been here since she asked why you kissed her."

"Lizzie..." Ciel froze seeing the tears fall down her face.

"I've known for a while that you wouldn't ever return my feelings. When we were younger, I just tried to ignore it thinking that I'd be able to make you smile like you used to. But over the past six years since you came back, I slowly came to accept that I wouldn't be able to do that. You just don't care for me that way, you never have since the beginning," Lizzie spoke as she walked into the clearing and shifted her eyes to Veronica who stood uncertain in the center of the stone. "I hope you can make him happy Lady Shadow..."

"Lady Elizabeth," Veronica spoke sadly as she jumped to the edge of the fountain so she could stand in front of Lizzie. "You know you deserve much more than what someone with Ciel's background could give you. People like us, who have been tainted by hatred and sorrow, we never return to the way we used to be."

"How did you loose your family?" Lizzie asked sadly.

"Death himself came after them," Veronica replied, not saying the full truth, "leaving me barely able to escape with my life."

"I see..."

"Lizzie...?" Ciel called and Lizzie turned to him and smiled.

"I'm not mad at you Ciel, I understand that you don't want me to become tainted by your pain and sorrows. I had actually come to tell you goodbye. My family and I planned to move to New York to start a new life outside Queen Victoria's direct rule."

"I'm happy for you," Ciel spoke giving her a small smile. "I'm glad that you are going to start anew. I hope you find a man who can treat you better than I have since I came back to London."

"Thank you Ciel," Lizzie grinned and hugged him. "Take care of yourself and if you end up marrying Lady Shadows, then I want an invitation to it."

"What...?" Veronica blushed as Lizzie came over and hugged her as well.

"It was nice to be able to officially meet England's heir. I hope to see you two real soon," Lizzie smiled before she ran out of the maze.

"Um..." Veronica turned to Ciel who seemed just as surprised. "What just happened?"

"Lizzie has truly matured into a beautiful woman. The man that gains her heart will be a very lucky man," Ciel smiled as he came to Veronica and wrapped his arms around her. "Come, lets go back inside before you get sick from being out here without a cloak."

"Alright," Veronica smiled before she yelped in surprise as Ciel lifted her into his arms and carried her out.


	10. Trains and Confessions

I do not own anything except Veronica Shadows, her family, and Daiki Sakamoto.

* * *

The moon rose high in the night sky and the young Earl Phantomhive sat on the edge of his bed, feeling a warm feeling inside of his chest that he hadn't felt since he was a young boy. He got to his feet and walked over to the window and looked up at the moon and sighed. He wasn't sure how to process all of this anymore, there was so much more coming to his thoughts then he had dealt with for a while and it felt like a mind overload. He looked down at the moonlit court yard and saw two cloaked forms running away from the mansion and into the forest line.

"Sebastian, come," Ciel ordered in his confusion.

"Yes my young master?" Sebastian came in and bowed.

"Who just left the manor?"

"Veronica and her bodyguard, my lord." Sebastian came over and stood near Ciel at the window and held out an envelope. "Veronica left this."

Ciel took it and opened the envelope to reveal a letter as Sebastian lit a candle so Ciel oculd read the letter clearly.

_"Dearest Ciel,_

_I know that you are confused and wondering,  
'why would she leave so suddenly?'  
So I am writing this letter now to explain  
since I couldn't in person. _

_Daiki has found a lead on  
Death and the Shadow Arch. We left in the night  
so you wouldn't come after us in your concern for me."_

Ciel walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, shocked.

_"I have to finish this with Daiki alone,  
I don't want you to get hurt in a crossfire.  
I can't loose somebody else that I love because of this,  
so please stay with Sebastian._

_I will be back soon and I promise I won' leave again  
unless you were at my side as well.  
Take care of yourself.  
_

_Love, Ronnie"_

"Sebastian...?" Ciel forced out as the letter fell to the ground, the only words still visible were the last two lines.

"What are your orders, my lord?" Sebastian asked as he bowed.

"I will not let her do this by herself," Ciel clenched his hands before getting to his feet and walked over to his wardrobe. "Get everything ready, we are leaving within the hour to go after her."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian smirked as he bowed again and disappeared as Ciel started to get dressed.

"Ronnie, your arrival at Phantomhive manor was no coincidence. I was supposed to protect you from the one who you are going after. I promise that no matter what you say, I will protect you and help you finish this duty to your family."

* * *

Daiki carried his mistress through the rest of the night in his arms as she slept. It had taken a lot to actually convince her to leave the young Phantomhive Earl after what happened inside the northern maze, but eventually she had relented since he had heard something about the Shadow's Arch not to long ago before the Queen's ball. Who knew when or if they'd be able to return back to where Veronica had been happy for once.

They reached the train station and Veronica was woken up as they went through the platform and onto the private train car that Veronica had reserved for the two of them. They had to go all the way up towards Scotland where there were ruins of an old castle from the 1500s and it was going to be a long trip. Veronica laid down on the couch as soon as she pulled off her cloak and closed her eyes.

"Why can't I just be a normal human?" Veronica asked herself quietly and Daiki remained quiet as he finished sliding the luggage he had sent ahead into a compartment where they would be out of the way. "Daiki, why did it have to be me?"

"Milady, I do not know that answer but I do know that if you had been a normal human then you would have never met the Earl Phantomhive," Daiki spoke as he started preparing tea for her.

"Yeah but..."

"There isn't anything you can really do to change the fact that you are the key holder and the only thing keeping Death from controlling the world." Daiki poured her tea and she sat up and drank it quietly as the train started to move out of the station. "Do you require anything else milady?"

"No, leave me," Veronica whispered as she finished her tea and shifted so she was leaning against the arm of the couch, with her feet propped on the cushions as she looked outside as the land as it passed by.

"Very well milady," Daiki bowed before leaving the private car and walking to the next car over that was one of several cars for servants of wealthy individuals on the train.

"Daiki Sakamoto." Daiki spun around and was at a loss for words as he stared at the red eyed butler and the young Earl who walked towards him. "Where is Veronica?"

"Why are you here?" Daiki finally demanded after a couple seconds of shock.

"Ronnie never said to stay at the manor," Ciel spoke calmly as he held an opened envelope in between two fingers. "I am still with Sebastian, but I will not let Veronica do this on her own with the possibility that she could die. She was brought to my manor for a reason and I will protect her. "Do you require anything else milady?"

"Leave me," Veronica ordered as she propped her legs up on the couch cushions and turned to look out at the passing landscape.

"Very well milady, summon me when you need anything," Daiki bowed before leaving the private car and to the next train car that was just for servants of wealthy individuals.

"Daiki Sakamoto." Daiki spun and was frozen as two familiar individuals walked towards him. "Where is Veronica resting?"

"Why are you two here? We left so you wouldn't follow..."

"Ronnie only told me to stay safe and not leave Sebastian's ide," the young Earl Phantomhive spoke as he held a letter between two fingers. "She didn't order me to stay at the manor. She said you left so we wouldn't come after you but she didn't order me to not follow. Now where is she?"

"She won't be very happy if she sees you two," Daiki growled.

"I don't care, she can be mad all she wants, but I won't loose her because she is so stubborn that she doesn't want to ask for help. Where is she?" Daiki sighed and pointed to the car he had just came from and Ciel walked past the dark demon and left the servant car.

* * *

Ciel stood outside the door to the private car where he could see Veronica sitting and sighed. He was definitely going to hear a lot of yelling for showing up but he didn't care. He took a breath before slipping into the private car and closed the door behind him.

"Daiki, I didn't summon you..."

"I'm not Daiki," Ciel spoke quietly and saw her jerk her head from looking out the window to look at him. "Why do you have to be so stubborn Ronnie? Why won't you ask for help when it is right there in your reach?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Veronica snapped as soon as she came out of her shock and she got to her feet, her crimson dress falling back down to cover her feet. "I told you to stay with Sebastian!"

"Sebastian is just in the other car. Ronnie you never told me to stay at the manor, you only said to stay with him. Well I didn't disobey that request, but I will not just sit by and let you go off on a mission like this if there is the possibility that you wouldn't be coming back. I will protect the one I care about."

"Ciel..." Veronica's voice went quiet as she turned away from him. "Why can't you let me keep my pride to protect my family's ultimate treasure and curse...?"

"I care about you Ronnie, and no one would ever be able to take your pride. Your too stubborn for that," Ciel whispered as he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and rested his head on top of her head. "But what if you never came back...? Did you think of how that would affect me if you didn't come back to me? I can't loose you..."

"I don't want you to be burdened by my curse..."

"The moment you came under my protection, Ronnie, was the moment I silently promised that I would continue to protect you from Death. I can't keep that promise if you go running off without me. Don't worry about the effects of your family's curse with me. I am already tainted by my own curses, please just let me stay and protect you."

"Ciel..." Ciel felt her knees give out and he pulled her into his arms before carrying her over to the couch where he set her in his lap as he sat down as well. His back was against the back of the couch while Veronica's was more against the arm of hte couch and her bare feet rested against the cushions. "Why...?"

"I have come to..." Ciel hesitated for a second, not sure if he should fully say what his heart was wanting him to say. Veronica lifted her head and he saw tears rolling down her cheek as she stared at him. "I have come to love you Veronica."

Ciel watched as her eyes widened at what he said and wanted to laugh at her for being so cute. She just sat there in his lap, her face full of surprise and her lips were slightly parted. Ciel chuckled mentally before taking the first move and pressed his lips to hers and heard her breath escape.

"You just like being surprised don't you?" Ciel whispered against her lips and she blinked before pulling back slightly.

"You are so mean..." Veronica whispered and Ciel blinked in confusion before her lips were pressed against his and her arms came around his neck to pull him closer. "I love you too Ciel."

As they broke away from the kiss, Ciel smiled softly as Veronica curled up in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder as one hand came to play with the buttons of his coat. Ciel brought his hand up and rested it on top of hers that was on his chest before he kissed her brow. Ciel laughed quietly as Veronica whined and swatted his hand away before going back to playing with his buttons.

"That sounds nice," Veronica whispered as she looked up at him. "Your laughter..."

"You are what made it possible for me to even laugh like that," Ciel whispered with a smile. "Now you should get some rest."

"Alright..." Veronica smiled as she laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

As soon as he knew she was asleep, he summoned Sebastian to get a blanket for Veronica. The tall, pale demon complied and covered Veronica with the blanket before smirking at Ciel before leaving the private car. Ciel rolled his eyes at Sebastian's antics and his now fatherly behavior before closing his eyes as well and let the darkness claim him.


	11. Faustian Contracts and Pasts

I do not own anything except Veronica Shadows, her family, and Daiki Sakamoto.

**(A/N: Well everyone, I was finally able to get the next chapter done. I hope it satisfies some of those wanting thoughts in your head with the couple. Keep in mind that they still have to get to the arch and deal with Death and all that so it's no where close to being over.)**

**SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE SECOND SEASON OF KUROSHITSUJI AKA. BLACK BUTLER, THEN SOME THINGS THAT CIEL MENTIONS TOWARDS THE END WILL NOT MAKE SENSE. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO MAY BE WATCHING THE SECOND SEASON, SORRY FOR BEING A SPOILER BUT IT IS NEEDED FOR THE BATTLES AHEAD.**

* * *

The steady sound of a heartbeat woke Veronica and she frowned slightly as she opened her eyes. She looked towards where she heard the heart beating and froze, seeing Ciel with his head resting against the back of the seat with his arms still wrapped around her. The events from the night before finally came back to Veronica and she smiled while she silently slid out of his lap.

She looked over at the door to the trains at and saw the back of Sebastian as he stood outside the door. She looked over at the other door and saw Daiki doing the same thing. Veronica sighed and walked over to the bag that held her clothes and searched for her black leggings and one of her tube tops. She slid her leggings on under the red dress then pulled off the crimson fabric and grabbed her purple tube top that went to mid-thigh and slid it on over her black corset as she heard Ciel shift behind her. She turned around as she adjusted her top and wanted to laugh at how cute Ciel looked as he laid slouched back against the seat.

"Mistress," Daiki's voice was quiet as he opened the door slightly.

"What is it?" Veroncia whispered as she walked over to the partially opened door to look at him.

"I have lost contact with our agent in Scotland," Daiki whispered as he adjusted the earpiece in his ear. "Something has happened at the ruins..."

"We shouldn't assume the worst when we hasn't even arrived to the ruins," Veronica whispered as Daiki handed her an ear piece and she attached it to her ear. It looked like an earring that attached to the whole bottom of her earlobe.

"Mistress..."

"Daiki, did your contact mention anything about sighting suspicious beings wandering the ruins?"

"No mistress but..."

"But nothing. You are too paranoid since your contact found the arch. Don't speak anymore on this matter unless you have proof that the Angel of Death has reached the ruins. There are still three hours until we have to get onto the boat headed to the Island of Skye. There are still 18 hours before we reach the island, stop worrying so much or ill shoot you again."

"Very well mistress," Daiki whispered before closing the door again.

Veronica pulled down the blinds to block out the morning rays of the sun before going to the other door and doing the same. Then she turned to face the still sleeping Phantomhive and smirked as she walked over and slid back into his lap. The young lord didn't even flinch as she made herself comfortable and laid her head back on his shoulder.

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes, still groggy, and looked around the train car and his blurry gaze landed on the girl in his arms who was in different clothes than when they had fallen asleep. He blinked several times to clear his vision a he studied the beauty in his lap. Her hair was pulled over her left shoulder that faced away from him but other than that, her shoulders were completely bare. The purple top she wore complimented her slightly pale skin and was skin-tight, showing the outline of the corset she wore underneath.

Gently he moved his hand and pulled her hair from her shoulder then ran his fingers along her collarbone that he could reach. She shifted in his arms so her back was more towards him and it gave him more access to her unblemished silk skin. He ran his hand along the whole length of her collarbone and a small sound escaped her slightly parted lips as she slept. Ciel froze, never hearing such a sound before, and stared down at Veronica as she continued to sleep. Feeling a little adventurous, Ciel slid his hand across her collarbone and up the side of her neck, down to the edge of her top and she made that sound again.

_'Does she like this? What is that sound she keeps making...?'_ The young inexperienced lord thought as he looked down at the young woman that he had come to love in the past couple months.

He slid his hand across her chest again but then froze when her hand suddenly came to his and flattened his hand against her skin. His eyes darted to her face and saw her eyes open slowly as her other hand came to her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. Ciel felt his face heat up slightly at being caught touching her skin so gently and stiffened slightly as she turned her head and looked up at him.

"You do realize that sleep harassment is frowned upon, right?" She whispered with a small smile.

"I wasn't..."

"How long have you been running your hand across my skin?"

"H-how long have you been awake...?" Ciel stammered embarrassed.

"Since your hand came across my neck," she giggled.

_'So she hasn't been awake that long. That's good...'_ Ciel thought relieved.

"I assume that your face is red from embarrassment from being caught?" Veronica's smile got bigger. "So that means you have been exploring for a while, haven't you?"

"Um..." Ciel's voice gave out and he hair stared at Veronica with parted lips.

Veronica shifted in his lap and Ciel gasped silently as he realized that she had was straddling him while he was blank. She looked down at him, her eyes hiding whatever her plans were while his face heated up even more just from being in this position. Her hand came to his cheek and slid down the side of his neck.

"Wh-what are y-you doing...?" Ciel hated his voice at that moment; he hated this stammering.

"Returning the favor in a different way," her voice was quiet but humored.

"Ronnie..." He was silenced as he felt Veronica undo the top button of his black shirt. His heart sped up an his limbs felt too heavy to move to try an stop her as another button was undone.

Veronica leaned forward and pressed her lips against his ear and spoke with a very suggestive voice, "Playing games with me can become very dangerous."

"Ronnie..." He gasped as he felt her teeth very lightly on the shell of his ear.

He felt her hand slide into his opened shirt and stifled a groan as her hand touched him so gently. Several more buttons came undone and Ciel's eyes closed as his head fell back against the couch as both of her hands started to explore his upper chest while her lips moved from his ear down to his neck and just rested there. He struggled to get his mind to work right and slowly brought his hands up to her waist and held her closer.

As his hands came up to her waist, his back arched slightly under her hands and felt her smiled against his neck. He pulled her closer to him and heard her chuckle a little as she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pulled it away from his chest and her fingers lightly up and down his chest. It was like she was testing him now, not just continuing the game he started.

"Ronnie..." His voice was slightly raspy as he groaned when her hands slid across his stomach. She kissed his neck and he clenched his fists in her top. "Ro-Ronnie..."

"Relax," she breathed against his neck and he shiver slightly under her. "We have time..."

The softness in her voice stirred something in him and he latched his mouth onto her shoulder. She cried out softly and clenched her fists in the edges of his shirt as he dragged his teeth gently across her shoulder. He slid his hands up her back roughly and pulled her completely against his chest as his teeth dragged across the side of her neck. Veronica whimpered into his neck as he tightened his arms around her.

"Ciel..." Her voice was tensed as if she was fighting control and he felt his pants become tight.

"I love you Ronnie," he growled softly in her ear and brought one hand to her waist and made all space between them disappear.

"St-stop..." Veronica stammered, her voice weak. "I... I can't..."

"Ronnie...?" Ciel suddenly pulled back to look at her and saw that her eyes were closed tightly as her head remained bowed. Her chest was moving rapidly as if she wasn't getting enough air and her fists were clenched in his shirt. "What's wrong?"

"I can't..." She mumbled to herself and he saw tears escape her closed eyes. "Don't make me..."

"Ronnie, look at me," Ciel spoke quickly, realizing that she wasn't talking to him. He put his hands on her face and neck and felt her pulse jumping everywhere. "Ronnie, open your eyes."

"Stop it..." Her voice cracked.

"Veronica, you need to open your eyes now!" Ciel demanded and her eyes snapped open, fading from a molten gold color back to their red color as more tears fell.

"Ciel...?" Her eyes darted around and she seemed confused.

"What happened Ronnie?" Ciel asked gently as he wiped her tears away.

"I don't..." She started shaking her head as she got off him and backed away as her hands came to her head. "Stop it..."

"Ronnie!" Ciel frowned and stood up.

"Get away from me!" She screamed as she fell to her knees.

"Mistress?" One of the doors opened and Daiki entered the train car. He looked at Ciel and his state of dress before his eyes fell on Ronnie. "What has happened?"

"Her eyes turned gold," Ciel spoke quietly as he started to button his shirt. "I didn't mean to do anything..."

"I know Lord Phantonhive," Daiki sighed as be knelt next to Veronica as she fell on her side and didn't move. "Her demon side has started to wake up again."

"Again?" Ciel asked as Sebastian came into the car, worry evident in his eyes.

"Every few years her demon blood would wake up from excitement or anger or even fear but she never knew about it or remembered it after," Daiki spoke as he pressed his hand to her left side dangerously close to her small formed chest, making Ciel growl in anger. "I have no feelings for my mistress Lord Phantomhive, there is no reason to be growling at me."

"Then get your hands off of her," Ciel spoke coldly.

"I cannot do that yet. I have to access the mark of my contract," Daiki spoke quietly with a small smirk on his face.

"When a female human makes a contract with a male demon, their makes are in a not so obvious place. Same with a male human with a female demon," Sebastian spoke calmly, placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Why mark her there?"

"She didn't want to blemish her skin with a mark so I picked a place where she was already marred. When I came to her, she already had a sword through her chest."

"A duo marking?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Yes, otherwise she would have died," Daiki spoke with a demonic smile. "I couldn't just let her die. Her soul was just too delectable to waste."

"What is a duo marking?" Ciel demanded as his eyes narrowed on Daiki who's hand spread out across Veronica's rib cage while his other hand was on her back doing the same thing.

"It is not like our contract, young lord. A duo contract is when a demon ties his very life to one person he marks. If the human dies, then so does the demon, but it doesn't go the other way around. If the contracted demon dies, the human isn't harmed. Very few demons do this contract, they only do it for a human they care about or feel they need to protect. How long have you been contracted Daiki?"

"Since she was nine, the year she didn't return to the demon world," Daiki whispered as Veronica gasped and started coughing.

"Ronnie!" Ciel gasped and made to move to her but the look from Daiki stopped him.

"Vero, you cannot activate your demon blood yet," Daiki spoke as he helped Veronica sit up. That's when Ciel noticed that her eyes were gold. "Not until you stand face-to-face with Death."

"Haven't hear that name in a while," Veronica whispered as the gold faded from her crimson eyes. "Forgive me Ciel, I didn't mean for the blood to activate."

* * *

"Don't worry about it Ronnie," Ciel smiled as he walked to her and helped her to her feet before wrapped his arms around her. "You wouldn't have been able to hurt me even if you lost control."

_'What...?'_ Veronica thought surprised at his words.

"Young master..." Sebastian's voice was low with caution.

"She'll learn about it one day Sebastian," Ciel interrupted as he glared at his butler.

"Learn about what?" Veronica frowned looking back and forth between Ciel and Sebastian.

"Leave," Ciel ordered Sebastian as he pulled Veronica to the couches.

"Mistress, we have half an hour until we reach the train station," Daiki spoke as he got to his feet and walked to the door and left while Sebastian walked out the other door.

"Ciel?" Veronica asked as she sat down and he knelt in front of her. He didn't make eye contact with her as his hands rested on her knees. "What's wrong?"

"Six years ago," Ciel started quietly and Veronica leaned forward and touched his cheek before pulling off the eye patch. "Six years ago, I got my revenge and Sebastian planned to take my soul but at that time he lost his arm that bore the contract and my soul was stolen by the demon Claude Faustus. Sebastian worked to return my soul back to my body but when he succeeded, I lost all memories of my hatred. Sebastian worked to make me remember and there was another conflict for my soul. By the time it was returned again, my soul was born as a demon and no one was be able to try and take it anymore. Since then, Sebastian kept the contract to serve at my side for as long as we live."

Veronica stared at him in surprise and couldn't think of something smart to say to what he had just told her. He stared down at her lap and played with the blue diamond ring that sat on his left ring finger while his gold ring sat on his right. Veronica stared down at him and blinked in surprise that his one blue eye turned the color of crimson and glowed just like Sebastian's demon eyes. His eyes shifted to look at her finally and Veronica stifled a gasp as her hand slid down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Ciel whispered, his eyes scanning her face.

"Y-yeah," Veronica smiled. "I'm good. It's just shocking to hear that demons fought over your soul so much that someone made it demonic so no one would get it."

"When you put it that way," Ciel smirked as his eye changed back to blue and he got up and sat next to Veronica. "It kinda sounds pointless."

"Not really, just meant that you had more hatred and want for revenge than any other human had for many centuries if three demons start fighting over it. I can't believe you were only ten when you formed your contract with Sebastian."

"You formed yours younger than me..."

"That may be but you were already getting your soul fought over when I made my contract," Veronica giggled. "I'm a little under two years younger than you."

"That doesn't mean anything," Ciel whispered as he pulled Veronica into his lap and kissed her cheek.

"Ciel..." Veronica started only to hear a little bit of static coming from the com that Daiki had given her earlier. She touched the earring like com and sighed, "Daiki, what is it?"

'There is a problem at the train station a head of us,' Daiki's voice muttered and Ciel looked completely confused.

"What kind of problem?" Veronica snapped as she got off Ciel's lap.

'The kind of problem where we need to jump off now otherwise we are going to be detained along with all the other passengers.'

"Damn it," Veronica frowned and grabbed her cloak off the table and pulled it on and grabbed her bag. "We have to leave now. Sebastian!"

"What is it Veronica?" Sebastian asked as he entered the car.

"One of Daiki's contacts have informed him that if we go to the station, we are going to be detained with all the other passengers. Something must have happened on the train over night, but we got to leave immediately."

"Jump off the train?" Ciel frowned.

"What, never do anything entertaining?" Veronica smirked, challenging the young lord as she slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her sword and strapped it to her waist. "We have to go now."

"Very well," Sebastian spoke as Daiki opened the door to the car as Veronica reached it.

"There is a small stone grotto directly east of the tracks. Meet there," Daiki spoke before disappearing.

"Where did he just go?" Ciel asked, confused still.

"We really don't have time to explain things right now Ciel," Veronica sighed as he pulled on his overcoat. She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her out of the train car before letting go and jumping off the train and into the wooded area next to the tracks.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked as Ciel just stood there.

"Let's go," Ciel ordered as he took a breath before hurling himself from the train and into the wooded area. "I guess we all just meet at that grotto that Daiki mentioned. Can you sense Ronnie?"

"She is already headed east," Sebastian replied. "If we angle our path north slightly, we should run into her very shortly."

"We don't have a minute to waste," Ciel spoke before running into the direction Sebastian suggested.


End file.
